Blood
by turtlegirl1999
Summary: The turtles find a girl being attacked by Foot ninja but she handles them on her own. From there many memories and connection begin to unfold as the turtles and the girl try to figure out who "Kaylee" really is. Sometimes the biggest secrets are hidden in ones blood. I DO NOT OWN THE TURTLES! More chapters are on the way! :)
1. Kaylee

"Catch me if you can!" The orange masked turtle said from the head of the pack. The turtles were out for their night patrol, despite the frigid winter that surrounded them. All of the turtles were wrapped in winter clothes, due to their cold blooded nature

The turtles, as referred to, are a group of crime fighting teenage mutant turtles with an extensive amount of ninjitsu training taught to them by a giant mutated rat who, by adoption, was their father. Their physical appearances were not accepted by human men, as to be expected, and the four lived in the sewers of the ever booming New York City. They use to live in fear of being tested or treated as monsters from the above world, but now, though they still let very few people see them, they went up to the top regularly and protected the people who would judge them from many different threats.

The turtles each held names of famous artists. Leonardo is the eldest of the four turtles being at the age of sixteen. He is the most precise and zen of the four. He trained most of the time, but still left time for his brothers. He was their "big brother" and leader before all. He is average height, well average for a ninja turtle, and was one of the strongest of his brothers. His mask color was blue like a calm river. It matched his ocean blue eyes. His weapon of choice was the katana, double swords. Leo cared about his family more then anything else in the world.

Second eldest was Raphael. He is hot-tempered but, passionate. He is also the strongest of muscle and about the same height as Leo. His hot temper often led him to many battles which resulted in many scars and scratches. The most notable one was a crack at the top of his plastron. His eyes were a neon green, almost piercing. His weapon of choice was the sai, similar to daggers, and his mask is red like anger or a passionate heart. He would kill for his brothers.

Second youngest was Donatello. The brains of the bunch. He is the peace-loving and quiet turtle. He may not have been the most physically strong one, but mentally he was the best. Don was the tallest and leanest of his brothers. His eyes were a deep, chocolate brown. He, also, had a gap tooth. Don was the medic, inventor, and even electrician for the family. His mask color is purple, a color that relates to wisdom and peace, and his weapon of choice was the bo staff. He would fight for his brothers, no matter how much he hated it.

Last, but not least, was Michelangelo,the youngest. Mikey is the crazy, fun, outgoing one who always held a smile on his face. He loved playing and pranking his brothers. He loved his older brothers and he was just fine being the "baby" if it meant his brothers were always there for him. Definitely the shorter of the four, but was probably third strongest. His eyes were a sky blue which worked well for "puppy dog eyes." His mask color was orange, a crazy and outgoing color, and he yielded the nunchucks.

"You are going to eat those words, bro!" Raph yelled as he ran and tackled Mikey to the rooftop. As Mikey and Raph started a wrestling match Leo and Don, who had just caught up, joined in. They were all laughing and enjoying themselves, forgetting the cold. They stopped fighting ten minutes later all of them out of breath and still cracking up, but then they heard a scream which sounded like it was coming from a young boy three roofs over. The turtles stopped laughing immediately and they all rose and waited for their leader's command.

"Come on. We gotta go." Leo said as he started running along the rooftops. They ran the short distance in a matter of seconds. Leo got there first and stopped to take in the seen below. They others followed his lead. They hung over a darkish alley that held a young teenage girl who was standing in front of a young boy. The two were surrounded by foot clan ninja, an evil group of ninjas who worked for a horrible master who the turtles fought many a time but never were able to kill; however, Leo was not focused on the ninja but on the girl. He had figured out that the girl and boy must of been siblings, because they had similar qualities. The boy had brown short hair, brown eyes, had a heart shaped face, lightly tan skin and was built wide. His sister, though having the same skin color and face shape, had long reddish brown hair which was in a high ponytail and bright green eyes that seemed to pierce through the night. She was wearing a black T-Shirt, leather jacket, ripped blue jeans, and black leather boots. The young boy was shaking with fear, but the girl stood in front of her brother unafraid.

"What are we waiting for Leo? Let's go bust some heads," said Raph, grabbing his sais.

"No. There is something different going on. Let's watch and if we are needed we will help." Leo said, holding back his now growling brother.

"Our master, would like to meet you, Kaylee. Right away." The head foot said.

"Tell him 'thanks, but no thanks.' I would not like to meet with someone who sicks his little dogs on me." The now named girl said, with a calm, joking expression. "Besides, I am not looking for that kind of relationship right now." Kaylee smiled and so did the young boy, still shaking, behind her.

"Nice line." Mikey said, smiling. "If I was a girl I would totally use that line."

"I am afraid that it is a demand and we must fulfill it even if it requires force," The head foot said as the other six prepared themselves. "and some casualities." The foot referenced Kaylee's brother.

"You are not touching him." The girl said, backing her brother and herself up against a dumpster which a had a large plank lying next to it. The turtles watched the scene like a movie. They all could see the fire and passion in her eyes. She whispered under her breath to her brother. "You stay put."

"Kinda sounds like Leo." Raph said in a nearly silent voice.

"Fine. Foot ninjas. ATTACK!" The head foot yelled and the others immediately responded. Kaylee rapidly picked up the wooden plank and used it as a weapon. She knocked three of them down right away. Two rushed for her and she dropped the plank and ran to the fire escape. Using the fire escape to her advantage, she grabbed the ladder lifting herself of the ground and kicked one of them in the head and then dropped. The other soldier, as she dropped, sliced her with his katana across the face leaving a short gash across her face. She gasped and turned back to him, picking up the plank and slamming into his head. Kaylee heard his skull crack and then silence, she grinned, but the victory was short lived when she heard a scream that had come from her little brother break through the silence. She turned and saw her younger brother surrounded by the last two foot, still huddled against the dumpster, his arm had a gash that was bleeding from where one of the foot struck him. Kaylee grimaced, feeling her brothers pain. She dropped the plank and picked up the katana from the now dead foot soldier. "I said no one touches him!" Kaylee yelled as she sliced through the backs of both ninja. They fell and she dropped the katana and ran to her brother.

"Are you alright, Luke?" Kaylee said to her crying brother who was crying profusely. He shook his head. "Let me fix that up for you." Referencing the arm. Kaylee ripped off a piece of her shirt and made a temporary bandage for it. Luke sobbed. "Aw, baby boy." Kaylee brought Luke into a tight hug and then pulled away. "You were really brave tonight, bud. You are probably the only nine year old with a battle scar from a real sword." The boy smiled slightly. "I guess so. Thanks, Kiki." She smiled at her nickname and he gave her a big hug. "Come on. Let's get you home." Kaylee said. Kneeling down in front of him and offering her back. "Hop on." The boy did as he was told. Before they left though the girl turned and said "I'm sorry. I never wanted this. May your spirit go in peace." Kaylee walked out of the alley with her brother on her back.

"Wow." Mikey spoke for all four of the turtles who all had shocked expressions on their faces. "She just took them out and only came out with a few scratches."

"That wasn't all. Did you see how she acted? It was almost like all of us combined. She spoke like Mikey, led her brother like Leo, fought like Raph..." Don implied.

"And worried about her brother's wound before her own like you, Don." Leo said.

"Okay. This is mundo creepy." Mikey stated.

"Well, whatever it is. We have to do somethin'. Ya heard what that foot creep said. The Shredder is after her and she knows nothin' about it." Raph said.

"Raph's right. She is in serious trouble. We have to follow her. Let's go." Leo said.

Kaylee walked about five blocks before she came to a stop at an apartment building. The turtles followed her and watched very carefully. All four of them felt a strange over protective feeling towards this girl they knew nothing about. Kaylee, slowly, took her brother off her shoulders, not wanting to hurt him.

"Alright, Bud. Your mom and dad are probably waiting for you upstairs." Kaylee told her brother.

"Okay." Luke said, with sad look on his face not wanting to leave.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Happy Early Birthday, Bud." Kaylee said taking out a small wrapped box. The boy smiled a huge smile and unwrapped the box. Inside was a knife. "This isn't a toy. It for defense only. No showing it off to your friends at school. Okay?" The boy nodded his head. He gave his sister a big hug and a smile.

"I love you, Kiki." Luke said.

"I love you, too." Kaylee said. She pushed her brother up the stairs until they stood in front of the door to the building. "Goodnight. I'll call you tomorrow." The boy nodded and wished his sister a good night before walking inside and shutting the door. Kaylee smiled until the door closed then she frowned and reached inside her pocket and picked out a tissue to wipe the still bleeding gash on her cheek. She walked down the stairs and into a back alley. The turtles followed. They were above her. The turtles needed to speak to her so they came down the fire escape as quietly as a ninja could be. They were about to touch ground when the girl turned around and spoke.

"I know you're there so you can stop sneaking."She spoke. The boys stopped and didn't what to do. The girl then realized that if they wanted to hurt her they could have attacked her already. "I'm sorry. Would you please come out?" The brothers looked at Leo and he nodded. The four, still wrapped in winter clothing, landed and looked at the girl.

"Hiya." Mikey said, energetically smiling.

"Hi." She responded, smiling as well. She still held a tissue to her face. They all stared at her and, as if she read there minds, she spoke accordingly. "Just a gash. I'll be fine. My name's Kaylee. And you four are?" She held out her hand for them to shake and Leo stepped forward and gave a nice shake.

"My name is Leonardo." Leo spoke, releasing Kaylee's hand and then pointed to each of his brothers as he said their names. "This is Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael."

"It's nice to meet you, but, um, I have to ask why were you following me?" Kaylee asked.

"Because we saw what happened and we have to warn you." Don stated.

"Warn me?"

"Those men you fought tonight weren't just gang members. They were Foot Ninja. The Foot is a clan run by an evil man called the Shredder and we believe he is after you. This is not a man you can handle by yourself and he is not one to give up unless it is proven that his target is truly gone. He will use horrible methods. He will go after your brother and anyone in your life that might convince you to surrender to him. He is not to be trusted." Don explained. The turtles watched, wondering if she would faint or cry or scream, but she was calm.

"Okay. What do I do?" Kaylee asked, the smile she had at the beginning of the conversation replaced with a straight face. Her eyes though expressed grief, anger, and fear.

"He will keep searching for you. You have to disappear off the map completely." Leo said. "Is there anywhere you can hide?"

"No. My only family is here." Kaylee said.

"Then you can stay with us." Leo stated.

"Um. Leo? That may be something to hold a meeting over." Raph stated.

"Fine." Leo said. "Give us a sec." Kaylee nodded and the fours brothers walked away and got into a small football huddle.

"Leo, are you crazy? She is a human. We no nothing about her and she knows nothing about us. She could totally freak out the minute she sees us. The real us." Raph whispered, angrily.

"That may be true, but she needs help." Don said.

"Besides, that dudette kicked shell. It would be awesome to have her on our side." Mikey said, smiling. He loved meeting new people.

"You're all right. She needs help, but we can't just take her to the lair; however, you are forgetting that when we met Casey and April we didn't trust them either. We didn't know how they would react, but we took the chance cause they needed help. We can't leave her here." Leo explained. Then, he paused thinking through what to do next. He came to a conclusion right away. "We show her who we are. If she reacts badly we leave and if she doesn't she comes with us. Does that sound fair?" The turtles nodded and then broke away to face Kaylee whose hair was now down. The end of her hair hit her lower back which is saying a lot considering her rather tall height. The gash on her face stopped bleeding.

"We talked it over and we'll help, but under one condition. Your reaction to our appearance. You have to remain completely calm. No screaming or anything like that." Leo told Kaylee.

"Absolutely. I will do whatever you ask." Kaylee stated, smiling. The turtles removed the many coverings that were wrapped around their faces and, soon, all of their faces were exposed to the cold air. They waited for Kaylee to faint or something, but she just smiled and laughed a little. "I thought you were going to be a lot worse." The turtles jaws dropped.

"You're not afraid or even slightly freaked out." Mikey said.

"Why should I be?" Kaylee said.

"Well. We're giant mutant turtles. No one has ever reacted that way to us before." Don spoke.

"It's just who you are and, as long as you don't hurt me or Luke, you're okay in my book. Besides when I shook Leonardo's hand I saw that it was green and three fingered. I thought I was going insane so I didn't anything." Kaylee said. The turtles all smiled.

"Well. I guess there is no question. You are staying with us, but you have to do one more thing." Leo said, his smile dissipating. "Shredder won't give up on you unless it's proven you're dead."

"I have to fake my own death." Kaylee stated, knowing that was the answer. The turtles nodded, their smiles gone. Kaylee was not one to wait so she took out a small pocket knife that was inside her pocket. She took the knife and grabbed her long hair and cut it so now it touched her shoulder. She then reopened the wound on her face and put the hair to the gash until the hair was matted down with blood she then threw the hair and the knife to one side. The turtles watched in awe as the girl did what she had to. "Do you think that's enough?" Kaylee asked. Leo nodded.

"Come on. Let's get out of here before anyone suspects anything." Leo said and the turtles and girl followed his lead as they crawled up to the roof tops and started running.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note: This story takes place in a mixture of pretty much every generation of turtle except for the 1987 version and the 1990's movie series. These turtles are more serious and caring, but they are, also, teenagers and that will be written in. The "lair" is based on the Atlantian home that the turtles find in the 2003 series, but with added bonuses from the 2012 series. The turtles are based on the 2012 series, but Master Splinter (who comes in shortly) is based on the 2003 series. You probably reading this and it may not matter to you, but I thought I would add this. Last thing. Thanks for reading this! Much appreciated.**


	3. Home

The turtles and girl ran to each building in silence. None of them wanted to draw attention to themselves. They ran for about an hour until Leo stopped.

"Why did we stop? Where are we going?" Kaylee asked, confused.

"We are going down there." Leo pointed to a manhole cover in an alley below.

The turtles and girl went down the fire escape. Don removed the large manhole cover with his bo staff and hopped in. Mikey and Raph went next and then Kaylee went down into the dark hole being spotted by the three turtles even though she was perfectly capable of climbing down a ladder. Leo jumped in with ease. They were all safe underground so they began walking instead of running.

"So you all live in the sewers?" Kaylee said.

"Yep. Sewer Sweet Sewer." Mikey stated, with a large grin which was contagious. Everyone ended up smiling.

"What about you? You live in that apartment building with your brother. Right?" Don asked.

"Not exactly. It's a long story." Kaylee stated.

"We've got time." Mikey said, which earned him a smack in the head by Raph. "What?"

"You guys really want to know?" Kaylee asked. The turtles all responded with nods and yes'. "Um, alright. Well, first, let me clarify Luke is not my brother, but you could call us that. We are very close. Him and I met each other at the orphanage."

"You're an orphan?" Leo asked.

"Yep. I met Luke at the first orphange. He was four at the time and we took a liking to one another. People, easily, mistook us for siblings, but we weren't. We grew super close, but about three years back he got adopted, but I didn't; however, his parents saw my connection with him and so they still let me see him. I still live or lived at the orphanage. He is my only family, even though we aren't biologically related." Kaylee explained.

"Why didn't his parents adopt you if they saw your connection?" Don asked.

"Because they didn't want a thirteen year old. If you are a teenager in an orphanage your fate is sealed. Adoption is out of question. When I turn eighteen in two years, I would have been forced out of the orphanage and into the real world and that would be it." Kaylee finished her story, but somehow kept a pained smile on her face. Little did the turtles know that she was putting on that smile for them.

"Major bummer, dudette." Mikey said, frowning slightly.

"No biggy. I accepted it. I still had Luke and I was allowed to attend school." Kaylee said, smiling as though she had never felt pain. "I answered your questions so now answer some of mine. How are you guys, you know, mutant turtles? Sorry if that sounds rude, but it's just not something you see every day."

"That is an extremely long story." Mikey said.

"We've got time." Kaylee mimicked Mikey's voice which caused everyone to laugh. Mikey gave a fake pout. Then the story started off. The turtles took turns explaining things. Kaylee listened, attentively, and asked very few questions. The turtles explained how they had been pet turtles to a young boy who was walking down the street with them in a glass tank, but an accident occurred which caused the boy to drop the tank and the four baby turtles fell into the sewers. Master Splinter, who was a normal rat at the time, saw the incident and decided to check on the four turtles. When the turtles had fallen they got doused in mutagen. Master Splinter attempted to clean the turtles which led to him also getting covered in ooze. Splinter took them to his burrow and by the next day all five of them had grown twice in size, both in appearance and intelligence, and, as time went on, tall continued to grow. Splinter figured that the turtles needed names and so, from an old book on Renaissance painters,he gave them the names they have now. The turtles explained their ninja training by Splinter who had been trained by Master Yoshi, Splinter's owner. They explained the enemies they had. There was so much to say so they didn't explain everything in great detail. At the end of the drawn out explanation, Kaylee spoke. "You guys are Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." The brothers nodded. "That is so freaking cool! You guys are like super heroes." The turtles all smiled at the girls reaction. They continued to talk and laugh until they finally reached the "lair's" entrance. The turtles opened the door and walked in. Telling Kaylee to stay in the tunnel for a few minutes.

The turtles father, Master Splinter, heard his sons enter and walked out into the very large common room. The turtles all stood in front of the open door. "Master Splinter."The four turtles said, nervously smiling and saying "hello" in their many forms. Splinter was as a ninjitsu master and a very protective father could easily see through the fake smiles. "My sons. I may be old, but I am not stupid. Please invite our guest inside." Splinter said. The three eldest hung their heads in shame, but Mikey smiled brightly and invited Kaylee inside. Kaylee walked in and stood tall, but smiled warmly.

"Hello, child. What is your name?" Master Splinter spoke gently, not wanting to frighten the very strong girl.

"My name's Kaylee."

"Do you have a last name?"

"No, sir."

"Well then Ms. Kaylee. My name is Hamato Splinter." Splinter bowed to Kaylee.

"It is an honor." Kaylee bowed. This caused Splinter to smile.

"Michelangelo would you please get our guest some tea. Donatello would you tend to Ms. Kaylee's wound." The wound, when reopened, was much deeper. Kaylee didn't even remember the bleeding gash. "Raphael help your brothers. Leonardo may I talk to you." Splinter told his sons, but before he could leave the girl grabbed his arm.

"Please don't be mad at them. All they did was help me." The turtles stared at Kaylee as she released Splinter's arm. Splinter nodded to the turtles and they all went to their ordered jobs.

########################################################################

Leonardo followed Master Splinter to the dojo. "I'm sorry, but she needed help. The Foot are after her and she has no real family, other than her nine year old 'brother' who isn't related to her, and we couldn't just leave her. She wasn't scared of us and so I offered her our home. It would have been dishonorable to leave her."

"My son. I am not mad what you did was the right thing to do, but I needed to talk to you about her for a moment in private."

"Why, Sensei?"

"This girl is very different and kind hearted. She tried to protect you, even though she has just met you, but she hides much even from herself and I think she needs our help in more then a physical sense, my son. She needs protection, reassurance, and kindness from you and your brothers. Are you prepared for this added responsibility?"

"Hai, Sensei."

"Very well. Please tell me what you can about Ms. Kaylee."

########################################################################

_Meanwhile..._

Don and Raph brought Kaylee to the large couch in the common area. Don asked Raph to go gather the first aid kit which was in the lab. Mikey had gone to the kitchen to start the tea. Don and Kaylee were left alone. Kaylee's smile had dissipated as all of this happened on her behalf and she remained silent until Don addressed her.

"You're gonna need stitches." Don said, with a soft smile. Kaylee nodded her head, but stayed silent. "Are you alright?" Kaylee gave a half smile.

"I'm fine." Kaylee said.

"You do understand that you can trust us. Right? Talk to us." Don asked.

"Yes." Kaylee continued to smile.

"Good." Don said, using a tissue to wipe away some of the blood.

"Here ya go, Donnie." Raph said, walking in and handing Don the first aid kit.

"Oh, look the nurse has arrived." Don said, getting him a smack to the head. "Ow." He said which made Kaylee laugh. Don got to work on Kaylee's cheek after that. She needed seven stitches and they had no pain killers that would work immediately so Raph was told to hold Kaylee still while Don worked. Kaylee didn't move much but she clenched her teeth every now and again which caused Don to stop, but he would start up again soon after he felt her jaw release and, eventually, Mikey walked in and gave her the tea and Donnie gave her a couple of pills to fight against infection and pain. They all started conversing and laughing about random topics. Don sat on one side of the couch, Raph the other, and Mikey stood, acting out pretty much everything he said.

Leo and Splinter walked in to see the happy group and they both chuckled, but the father in Splinter took over. "Well. I believe it is time for us all to turn in for the night. It is almost five in the morning." Splinter said which brought up sounds of disappointment from the four that had been around the couch. Don rose and said night to Kaylee, Splinter and Leo with a rather solemn look on his face and went off to his room, Mikey and Raph (Raph with more of bite to his voice) followed suit.

"I'm afraid, Ms. Kaylee, that we do not have any other rooms made for sleeping." Splinter explained, after the three youngest turtles went to bed.

"I can sleep on the couch. It's no problem." The girl said, smiling.

"No. You can stay in my room." Leo stated, remembering the conversation he had with Splinter before. He needed to protect her, wanted to.

"Leonardo. That is really nice of you but I couldn't."

"I insist."

"I really...thank you." Kaylee started to speak but fell back on herself and accepted the offer.

"Leonardo, please, escort our guest to your room. I, myself, will be turning in as well." Splinter spoke before leaving for his own room and closing the door behind him.


	4. Tears

Leo led Kaylee through the lair. There were two levels, but his room, luckily, was on the bottom level. Leo's room was in between Don's room and the dojo. Leo and Kaylee passed by Don's room, whose light was still on because he was working on yet another project that had come to his mind at the exact moment of sleep. Leo held open the door while the girl walked in and looked around. The room was relatively small, but seemed larger because of the lack of clutter. Unlike his brothers, Leo's room was either used for training or sleeping so the room held one blue covered twin bed, a weapons rack, a poster of Japan, and a small shelf that held trinkets and books.  
"Thank you, Leonardo. This room is great." Kaylee said, a huge smile on her face. This was the first time she had a room all to herself.  
"Feel free to use anything in here." Leo said, smiling.  
"Are you sure you wouldn't be happier in here? I really can sleep on the couch. This is your space."  
"You don't deserve to stay on the couch. I am just fine sleeping on the couch. And no need to call me by my full name. You can call me Leo."  
"Alright, Leo, and," Kaylee walked up to Leo and gave him a tight, short hug and walked back to the center of the room. Her smile growing softer. "thank you."  
"You're welcome. Well, I better turn in, but if you need anything don't be afraid to wake me." Leo said, laying a hand on her shoulder. She nodded in response. He let go of her shoulder and walked to the bedroom door.  
"Goodnight." Leo heard before shutting the door completely.  
Leo stood outside the door and listened. Leo sensed something was wrong and he wanted to make sure she was okay. She had not cried, screamed or done anything overly emotional the entire night despite everything that had happened. Leo knew that whatever she was going to do she wasn't going to do it until he walked away so Leo pretended to leave, but instead he closed in on the door and listened.

Leo closed the door and Kaylee heard him "walk away" soon after that. She looked around the room once again. What am I doing? I have followed four teenage mutant ninja turtles into the sewers and left behind my entire life, because said turtles told me that a strange clan is after me. What is wrong with me? They could want to kill me or Luke? What if I am just dreaming? No, I can't be. Dreams connect to things you have experienced and this is something I have most certainly never experienced. Oh, God. Kaylee thought to herself now pacing, her thoughts going a mile a minute. She sat down on the bed, trying to get as comfortable as possible. Removing her leather jacket and setting it next to her. Taking off the jacket revealed the many scars she had picked up over the years of her life. She decided to see what she had in her pockets. Reaching in her jacket pocket she pulled out a few tissues, her cell phone, and her wallet which contained three dollars and a picture of Luke when he was seven years old. She looked it over. This is it. This is all I have left. Unless I get out of here some how, but even if I do my life can never be the same. The thoughts brought tears to her eyes. Her strong shield she had been holding during everything that happened that night had finally fallen. She was scared, angry, broken, pained, confused, lost and depressed. She sobbed, hugging herself, as quietly as she could. She slid down from the bed and onto the floor and brought her knees to her chest. Kaylee wanted nothing more then to disappear into nothing. Her tears felt like acid on her cheeks. She sat there on the ground sobbing as quietly as she could.  
She wanted to stay awake, because she was scared to know what would happen if she fell asleep. Would she wake up to this reality or the one she had been living her entire life? She tried pinching herself, but nothing worked. Her energy was drained from fighting, running and then completely breaking down. She continued her sobs, but she eventually slipped into sleep on the ground. Acid tears still pouring down her face.

Leo heard, being so close to the door, everything Kaylee went through in his room. The pacing of her feet. The slight squeak of his bed from when she sat. The quiet sobs. Her body slipping to the floor. Everything. He knew the worst thing to do though was go in and comfort her. She was suffering in silence which is what she felt was the best thing to do for herself at that moment. Leo could almost feel her pain through the door, tensing every time he heard her whimper. He waited where he stood until the sobs grew quiet. He knew she fell asleep so he opened the door and walked into see her curled in on herself, tears and all. Leo walked over and lifted her sleeping body off the floor. The shockingly light body was completely covered in darkness so Leo did not take notice of the scars on her body. Kaylee, though asleep, nuzzled into Leo, slightly, as he laid her on the bed. He padded away, slowly, and walked out of the room, closing the door for the second time that morning. Sleep threatened him as he walked over to the couch and laid down. He thought over everything. Who was she trying to hold her tears in for? Herself? My Brothers? Leo closed his eyes as he ran theories through his brain, but eventually sleep won and the lair fell into a deep, dark silence.

* * *

**You probably hate me for not updating fast enough and changing little details constantly. I am really sorry. I hope you still are enjoying the story, no matter how slowly it comes out. Also, if you were writing this story, where would you want it to go next or where do you think I am heading with this? Just curious. **Please review and criticize. **  
**


	5. First Light

_Later that Morning... 10:00 a.m._

Don woke up in his bed in the heated lair, notes from his many ideas he had gotten very early that morning were scattered around his bed. Don was known for his crazy ideas that sprung up all the time and this might very well explain his insomnia. He slept only when he knew he needed to. Coffee is what kept him from being a mindless zombie most of the time; however,this morning, Don felt extremely energized, even though he probably fell asleep two hours ago. It could be the fact that in the lair, his home, was someone he hardly knew and when he didn't know something he had to figure out more about it.

Don thought through what he did know about her, which wasn't much due to her being more interested in them and him and his brothers not wanting to push for too many answers after an eventful night for her. Don knew that she was an orphan, had a "little brother" named Luke, and that she was sixteen like he was. There was so much he didn't know though. Her favorite color, her favorite subject, her favorite pizza topping. Everything about her was a mystery and he wanted to know more about her.

Don sat up in bed and got up to get the coffee that he didn't need, but desperately wanted and wasn't suprised to find the entire lair silent. He rubbed away any sleep sand that was in his eyes and walked to the common area. He wanted to check on the girl, but was shocked to see a sleeping Leo on the couch. Don had to think this through. _Leo must have given Kaylee his room last night._ Don thought, shaking his head. He walked over to his brother and pulled the blanket more over Leo's shell. Don looked over to Leo's room to see the door closed. He wanted nothing more then to open the door and make sure Kaylee was okay, but he didn't want to wake her so he proceeded to the kitchen to make his coffee. Once his cup was made, he sat at the small dining table and waited for the others to awaken. The smell woke up the sleeping Leo who walked in still a little groggy, all his clothes removed except for his mask, knee pads, elbow pads, and belt just like all his brothers. Leo's blue eyes clearly seen through his even bluer mask, but bags were also seen even through the blue fabric. Leo turned on the lights in the kitchen.

"Morning." Leo said, yawning and stretching before walking over to the coffee pot and making himself a cup. Leo hated coffee, but figured he needed the pick me up after sleeping on the, rather uncomfortable, couch.

"Morning." Don responded. "How did you sleep?" Don knew the answer, but felt it courteous to ask.

"Fine. She needed someplace to stay besides the couch."

"Well then we have to find her someplace other place to stay other than your room, because you look like shell."

"Thanks, Donnie." Leo said with a lace of obvious sarcasm.

There was a short pause as Leo sat down on one side of Don with his elbows on the table, mug in hand. Don figured it was as good a time as any to ask about their guest.

"How long do you think she will stay with us?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think it is permanent?"

"I don't know."

"Will she train with us?"

"Don, I know about as much as you do about this situation. We will ask all of these questions when she wakes up."

"I know, but I..." Don wished to continue his conversation with Leo about their rather mysterious house guest, but he was interuppted by his very perky brother.

"Morning, bros. What up?" Mikey asked. His smile three times bigger than usual which seemed almost impossible. Mikey loved meeting new people so Kaylee was like a present to the elated turtle.

"Morning." The two at the table responded. Both giving soft smiles to their younger brother.

"You, dudes, want scrambled eggs." Mikey said, reaching into the fridge and taking out the eggs. Mikey started the oven and began making the eggs as his brothers responded with a "sure." Mikey stood at the oven and sang to himself, as he liked to do while cooking. Raph walked in ten minutes after Mikey, grabbed a cup of coffee for himself and sat at the table, on the other side of Don, in silence.

"Oh look. Sleeping beauty is finally awake." Mikey teased. Raph gave a low growl and the other two smiled, but Leo's smile grew softer as he rembered the conversation that he had with Splinter earlier that morning. He needed to tell his brothers about the conversation.

"Yo, Leo. Ya in there." Leo finally noticed that Raph had been snapping his fingers in front of his face. Leo didn't notice he zoned out.

"Yeah." Leo said, shaking his head a little.

"Does it have something to do with the conversation you had with Sensei?" Don asked, inquisitively.

"Yeah." Leo said, pondering the words. _What is she hiding?_ He thought to himself. Leo's brothers stared at him and waited for him to either explain what Splinter said or tell them they don't need to know in which case they would have to wait for Leo to come to the conclusion that they had a right to know. Leo decided on the first. "Splinter thinks that she needs us. Protection. Reassurance. Kindess. He thinks that she's hiding stuff that she doesn't even know about." Leo explained as Mikey handed out the plates of eggs and sat down next to Raph who was leaning far back in the chair. Don leaned forward and set his chin on his hands, staring out at nothing.

"What does she no... OW!" Mikey yelped as Raph smacked the back of his head.

"Knucklehead. If she doesn't know then what makes you think we would." Raph said, angrily."I gotta admit though I would like to know what the deal is with this chick. Why were the Foot after her?"

"That is a question that we should ask her. This isn't exactly a situation we can theorize." Don said, still in his position of staring at nothing. He often got like this when deep in thought.

"Don's right." Leo said, factually. "We don't know much about her, but if Splinter senses something about her then we have to listen to what he thinks is best and, like Don said, talking about theories isn't going to help anything." The four then turned to silence. Though they had decided to not put falsehoods in their minds all they could think of was Kaylee. Why were the Foot after her? Who was she? Eventually, Don broke the silence.

"Was she alright last night, Leo?" Don asked. Leo recalled the past night. Listening to her sobs. Lifting her, suprisingly, light body onto the bed. He figured it would be best to keep that to himself. She didn't want them knowing and he wasn't going to break any trust he could make with this girl.

"She was fine. She needed a space so I gave her mine. At least for the time being. That's all." Leo said, smiling slightly. The silence returned and the conversation of the mysterious girl was dropped. Mikey began talking about video games and coming up with the "perfect pizza" just so he could break the silence, but they all wanted to know more about this girl so their thoughts drifted back to her. They finished breakfast and put their plates away. Mikey stopped mid sentence and asked the question that was on all of their minds "Where is she?"

_Meanwhile..._

Kaylee woke up with a slight kink in the neck from falling asleep on the floor, but soon realized that she wasn't on a floor, but a sat up recalling the events of last night. She didn't remember ever crawling into the bed after passing out on the floor. _Leo must have put me up here. _Kaylee thought to herself. She prayed that he wouldn't tell the others about her breakdown or her scars. In her situation, she didn't want to be thought of as weak or broken. Kaylee, though still slightly drained, got off the bed and reached into the pile of her stuff that still lay where it had been left earlier that morning. Grabbing a tissue, she wiped her moist cheeks and then, after her cheeks were as tear free as they could get, she grabbed her leather jacket and shoved her belongings back in the pockets as she put it on. Her once long lair now lay in a very messy ponytail that just touched her shoulders. Kaylee took one final sweep of the room, which was rather difficult considering the only light on was the one outside the room, and then proceeded to the still closed door with the large crack underneath. She didn't want to deal with anyone quite yet, but she needed out of this closed space. Opening the door, slowly, she walked out of the room. She barely knew the lay out of the lair, but she heard voices coming from some area and so she followed them. Soon she ended up what she remembered the night before as the kitchen. She expected to be bombarded by tons of questions when she entered the room, but she wasn't prepared to answer any questions so she leaned against the wall to the right side of the door that led to the kitchen. She closed her eyes and listened, wondering whether or not she should go in.

"_Was she alright last night, Leo?" Don asked. _Kaylee felt her heart leap. _Here it comes. _Kaylee thought to herself, a frown painted across her face.

_"She was fine. She needed a space so I gave her mine. At least for the time being. That's all." Leo said. _Kaylee mouthed a silent "thank you" to Leo, remembering to give him an actual thank you later. In her quiet, almost meditative, state, Kaylee didn't notice Splinter approach her so when he laid a hand on her shoulder she jumped, slightly, in response

"Do you wish to skip breakfast?" Splinter asked. Anyone could notice that Kaylee was not in the mood to eat at this time. She nodded to Splinter with a soft smile. Her eyes shining in the dim light. "Please follow me." Splinter said as he walked off. Kaylee did as she was told.

_"Where is she?"_ Kaylee heard Mikey say as she walked away.


	6. Instinct

Master Splinter led the young girl through the lair until reached a set of two screen doors. The two walked in. Kaylee stood in admiration of the dojo that she was in. Splinter stood a few feet in front of her and waited for her to take in the scene. The dojo was made up of concrete much like the rest of the lair. There were weapons racks lined up against the wall and a few bamboo mats on the ground; however, the stunning part was the large tree that stood to one side of the room. It was twice the size of the girl and held many scars from weapons beating against it during training and anger ventilation. Truly a sight to behold especially in the sewers of a concrete jungle.  
"This is beautiful." Kaylee said in awe.  
"I am glad that it pleases you." Splinter stated. "This space is free for your use at any time."  
"Thank you, Splinter." Splinter smiled at the girl.  
"In here. I would prefer you referred to me as Master Splinter or Sensei especially if I am going to train you."  
"Train me?"  
"Yes, child. Would that be wrong?"  
"No. Not at all, but you are all giving me so much so quickly."  
"You have shown nothing that should make us distrust you. Besides everything we are giving you is out of necessity for your safety and health. Nothing to drastic. Do you no not wish to train?"  
"I would love to train with you and your sons and I am exceedingly grateful to all of you, but I do not wish to be a bother."  
"As far as I am concerned, you're anything but a bother. You may wish to stretch before we begin. My sons will be along shortly."  
"Okay." Kaylee agreed.  
"I do not wish for you to overheat. Please take off your jacket."  
"Yes, Master Splinter." Kaylee hesitantly removed her jacket, revealing her scars. One ring like scar on her left forearm, a scar that looked liked scratch marks on her right elbow, scars on her knuckles from punching, a slice across the upper half of her left arm, the new scar that lay on her cheek bone, but, out of all of these scars, the most predominant scar was the long gash that wrapped around from the top of her right shoulder to the beginning of the left half of her collar bone. All of her scars, though fading, still stood out wide and white against her tan skin. In Splinter's eyes, they were just scars almost all faded away with time, barely visible. In Kaylee's eyes, all of her scars were war scars from the war she had been fighting her entire life, clearly visible and made her look hideously deformed She waited for Splinter to look away in disgust, but he just continued to smile. She could not hide the sense of relief that she felt. She prayed for this luck with the turtles or for her t-shirt to magically grow and hide the scars. Kaylee did stretches that she knew and awaited the others arrival.  
The turtles, after cleaning, had walked by the open door of Leo's room and still did not see the girl. They worried that she took off and thus sought out their Master who they knew would be in the dojo at this hour. The four brothers burst through the dojo doors and were over joyed to see that Splinter was not alone. Kaylee turned to them, stopping her stretches and stared at their faces which she expected them to be disgusted by her appearance or start asking questions, but all they did was walk in with smiles, even the dark Raph held a small smile on his face.  
"Morning, dudette! Missed ya at breakfast!" Mikey exclaimed, walking over to Kaylee. The others soon followed. It was actually sort of intimidating as they made a large pack in front of her, but they didn't scare her. She felt oddly safe.  
"Morning. Sorry. I just wasn't very hungry." Kaylee said, smiling sincerely. What was I so worried about? They are Mutant Ninja Turtles. What are a few scars? Stupid insecurities have got me worrying over nothing. Kaylee thought to herself.  
"How did you sleep?" Don asked, but before she could answer Splinter spoke up after standing silently, watching as the miniture scene played out.  
"There will be plenty of time for questions later, my sons, but, as you and our guest know, we have training this morning so I suggest we begin with a few basic katas. Please take your positions on the mats. Kaylee, please stand next to Michelangelo." Splinter spoke. The turtles were in order by age, starting with Leo on the left and ending with Mikey on the right. Kaylee scooted into her position. "Please follow along with my sons." Splinter said, addressing Kaylee. "First kata."  
The turtles did the kata with smooth movements and Kaylee followed along. The first time through the kata, Kaylee messed up on the positioning of the hands and legs and the second time was not much better, but by the third time she was starting to get it. By the last time that the turtles did that certain kata, you could hardly tell that she had never worked on it before. Splinter shouted up to five different katas by the end of the portion of the training and each one had the same result. Kaylee would screw up a few times and, eventually, get it.  
Soon enough the sparring began. It was no weapons so it was Raph against Leo and Mikey against Donnie and Kaylee was asked to sit and watch. Raph and Leo took the mats first. Splinter shouted for them to begin. They bowed to one another and then stated circling each other until Raph burst forward to give Leo the first blow which was aimed for his stomach. Leo dodged it and began to tease Raph. Leo expected that Raph would get riled up by the comments which he did. Leo swept his legs under Raph, but Raph jumped and went for a leaping kick aimed at Leo's head. Leo dodged the action and aimed a punch at Raph who was getting frustrated. The fight continued in a similar pattern with jabs, kicks, and insults thrown back and forth, but Leo eventually pinned Raph to the mat. Splinter called the match to an end from his kneeling position next to Kaylee, Donnie, and Mikey. Don and Mikey rose as Raph and Leo came and sat down, Raph letting a small growl emanate from his lips. Don and Mikey's fight ended with Mikey winning, after getting the upper hand while Donnie was thinking through his next move. Last, Leo and Mikey fought each other and Leo ended up winning that sparring match.  
During all of those matches, Kaylee watched intently. She figured it would be worth her while to study the sparring opponents she hoped to face in the near future. Kaylee realized defining traits about the turtles: Raph was very passionate and stronng fighter, but, not only was he hot-tempered, he was also to focused on his body. Mikey was a wild guy and always a trick up his sleeve, but was easily distracted. Don was strategic and focused more on the mental part of fighting rather than the physical, but he thought too much. Leo fought in a balanced way and showed very little weakness. The only thing she noticed was anger to some of Raph's insults. Kaylee, also, thought about which one of them, if any, would actually fight her and not hold back just because of her gender or her being guest or any other crap like that.  
"Sensei." Splinter and the four brothers looked towards the girl who was closest to the wise rat at the moment. "I would like a chance to try one match. Please." Splinter couldn't help, but smile at the eagerness in the girl's shimmering eyes. He nodded. "I would like to challenge Raphael." They all expected her to pick Don or Mikey or even Leo, but she was there to learn fighting skills and all they would do is hold back. She had no choice, but to choose the turtle that would actually go against her.  
"Are you sure?" Splinter asked. Kaylee nodded in response. The eagerness and, now, sureness lingered in her eyes. "Very well. Both of you take your places on the mats."  
Kaylee and Raph took to the mats. The entire mutant family seemed to be worried. They all knew that Raph lost his temper all to quickly and could cause serious damage if provoked. The two bowed to another as Splinter began the match. "Don't hold back." Kaylee said, grinning. They circled each other just as Leo and Raph had done earlier, but, this time, Kaylee threw the first punch aiming it at Raph's face. He jumped out of the way, but didn't counter-attack. He was terrified of hurting her. "Come on, Raphael. Don't be such a wuss." Kaylee said, tauntingly. The entire room was focused on the fight. The two were circling each other again and Raph was clenching and unclenching his hands in order to keep his anger in check, but it didn't take a genius to see that the taunts were working. She noticed how riled up he got at these comments and, though she hated saying them, she knew that was the best way to get an actual fight. "Raphael, don't be such a coward." That apparently was the right insult to get him to at least start fighting. Kaylee threw little insults throughout the fight just to keep it going. Raph aimed a perfect kick right at Kaylee's temple, but luckily she dodged it. They each through upper cuts, front jabs, haymackers, but no one used the legs until Kaylee swept hers under Raphael which seemed to catch him by surprise as he tumbled to the ground. She pinned Raph's arms, but Raph was stronger and he ended up grabbing her wrists and doing a flip that led to him being on top. That was when Splinter finished the match. The turtles, except Raphael, were shocked by the skill that was presented by this stranger, this girl.  
Raph offered Kaylee his hand while getting off of her at the same time. She graciously took it and got up. She was a little taller than Raph, but not by much.  
"Thank you, Raphael." Kaylee said, panting slightly.  
"What for? And ya can call me Raph." He said.  
"For not holding back. Thanks, Raph." Kaylee smirked.  
"Ya don't have ta worry bout me holdin' back anymore. Ya almost got me." He said. Raph lifted up his fist and Kaylee gave him a light fist other three turtles got up to look at the girl. Don puzzled, Leo amazed, and Mikey shocked. This girl had almost beat their big tough brother. Splinter watched his sons react to the girl with an amused expression.  
"Where in shell did you learn to fight like that?" Mikey said, his mouth hanging open slightly in shock. Raph rolled his eyes and pushed his brother's jaw up for him.  
"Everywhere. I guess." Kaylee said, timidly. "I learned a lot from street thugs and stuff. I was a little self taught. I really don't exactly how I started. I just had a fighting instinct. I guess."  
"Well whatever it was really awesome." Leo said, smiling.  
"How did you do such a perfect sweep of the legs?" Don questioned.  
"Like I said. Instinct." Kaylee responded.  
"Awesome." Mikey said, now grinning from ear to ear or hole to hole.  
"I think that is enough training for this morning, my students. You are excused." Splinter said. The four turtles and girl all went into an immediate line and bowed to their Sensei.  
"Yeah, man. I'm starved." Mikey said, rubbing his stomach area for emphasis.  
"Ya just ate breakfast two hours ago, pizza fer brains." Raph said with smirk.  
"That is like twenty years in turtle time." Mikey whined. Raph rolled his eyes again, grabbed Mikey and affectionately noggied him as they walked out of the room. Followed by a lightly giggling Donatello. Leo and Kaylee followed suit, but at a much slower pace. Kaylee grabbing her leather jacket on the way out, but not putting it back on.  
"Thanks, Leo." Kaylee said, quietly, to Leo who was walking next to her. Leo stopped at the kitchen door where his brothers had gone through and looked at her with a confused look. "For not telling them about last night." Kaylee looking at her shoes embarrassed. Leo finally caught on.  
"Hey. It's no big deal, but I want to you know that you can come to me if something is upsetting you. You don't have to go through this alone. Okay?" Leo said, sympathetically.  
"Alright. Deal." Kaylee said, looking at Leo and smiling.  
"Good. Now come on. You have to be hungry by now." Leo said, pushing opening the door like someone would do for a princess and Kaylee laughed and walked through the door.


	7. Puzzle

**Warning: This chapter does feature mention of child abuse. Also, this chapter is used to explain some things so it doesn't contain much action. Sorry. More on the way. Hope you like it. :)  
**

* * *

Kaylee and Leo entered into the kitchen, she was still giggling from Leo's overly grand gesture. She never expected anyone to bow down to her let alone a giant mutant turtle. Mikey was already in the fridge, digging for pretty much any form of food, but mostly pizza. Raph was leaning against the wall that stood next to the fridge, refusing to admit that he could go for a slice. Don stood at the sink grabbing a glass of water. Leo and Kaylee sat at the table.

"Jeez, Mikey. How long does it take ta find one slice a pizza?" Raph asked, already growing impatient. Mikey lifted his head out of the fridge to stick his tongue out at his impatient brother before turning back to fridge digging. Kaylee couldn't help, but giggle at the simple brotherly scene.

"Mikey. How about grabbing our guest something to eat?" Leo stated. Mikey lifted his head out of the fridge to look at his eldest brother.

"Sure thing. What ya want to eat? Pizza, cool?" Mikey asked, smiling. Kaylee smirked back.

"Of course. Can't go wrong with pizza." Kaylee said, smiling.

"Topping?" Mikey asked.

"Anything is good." Kaylee said.

"Sweet." Mikey said, grabbing two slices of cheese pizza. One for him and the other for Kaylee and brought them to the table. Raph went into the fridge, also, grabbing a slice and sitting down. Mikey sat on the other side of Kaylee and Raph took the seat across from her. Kaylee thanked Mikey and picked up the pizza and began to eat. She hadn't even noticed her hunger until the minute the pizza lay in front of her.

"So Kaylee. How did you sleep?" Don asked, sitting down next to Raph across from Leo.

"Fine." Kaylee said.

"Good. So, Kaylee, um, we were kind of wondering if you knew why the Foot were after you?" Don asked, awkwardly.

"No idea." Kaylee said, finishing the pizza slice and sitting smile dissipated. "I was just walking with Luke and then they came out of no where. That's it."

"Are ya sure?" Raph questioned, not knowing whether to believe her or not.

"Positive. If I had any clue I would tell you guys." Kaylee said.

"I hate to continue on this topic, but have you ever done anything to draw attention to yourself." Leo asked.

"No. Nothing bad. I took part in a few fights, but not anything major. Nothing to draw much attention." Kaylee looked down at her lap, contemplating all of her actions over the years of her life.

"Have you known anyone that might be involved?" Don asked. Mikey sat on the sidelines. Mike was an upbeat person, conversations like this weren't his strong suit. The question posed by Don seemed to light a spark of knowledge in Kaylee's mind. She looked up for a quick second before stareing some invisible object in the table. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about her past.

"Only one person, but he is long gone now." She responded. The whole table was drawn into seriousness.

"Who?" Mikey asked which, if Raph was sitting next to him, would have received a smack to the head, but Mikey was too curious to keep his mouth shut.

"My foster dad." Kaylee spoke, for the first time since they met sounding slightly timid.

"Your foster dad?" Don asked.

"Yeah. He was... something." Kaylee said.

"Um, could you tell us more? We don't want to push, but we need some idea as to why the Shr are after you." Leo spoke. None of them wanted to push too hard, but they needed some clue as to what would cause the Shredder to want Kaylee.

"I'll tell you, but it isn't a happy go lucky story. You guys sure you want to hear it?" The four nodded in response. "Well, um, I guess I will start from the beginning. There was Damien, my foster father, and Lucy, my foster mother. They were a couple living in a low room in an apartment building. One day they found me on their doorstep and I was a nameless newborn so they adopted me. Lucy was always sweet and kind and Damien was the greatest, most intelligent man you could ever meet.

For six years, I lived with Damien and Lucy happily, but good things don't always last. Lucy got sick, really sick. She passed away and I was left with Damien. After her death, Damien lost it. He got into more than just alcohol. He did drugs, gambled, stole, basically you name something bad and he did it. He became more vicious, arming himself with weapons of all types. He would go out for hours and wouldn't come back until early in the morning when he would wake me up and do whatever he had in store for me which could range from a slap on the cheek to gun threats to insults. Three years passed just like that with Damien hurting me in any way he could, but one night I guess karma kicked in, because I woke up to see him dead on the floor from what was said to be over dose. I was put in the foster program after that. I don't know what Damien did in the time when I didn't see him. He could have been a Foot ninja for all I know, but that's the story."

The turtles looked at her with some form of empathy on their faces. They couldn't imagine what it was like living with that, but none of them could even decide how to handle this. Leave it to the girl who suffered the situation to begin with light the seemingly frozen kitchen scene. Kaylee looked up and smiled softly at the four who gave her strange looks in return. The turtles had gone through many harsh scenarios such as being sent to alternate dimensions, facing the Shredder on many occasions, and living in hiding their entire lives. One would think they would have been accustomed to some suffering, but this was out of their spectrum.

"Guys, it is in the past. Okay. I told you about it, because it could have everything to do with the situation, but it may not. It's okay." Kaylee said which just got shocked looks from all of the turtles, but Raph, of course, had anger etched his seemingly surprised face. He was just about to burst into a long winded statement about how it wasn't okay, but before that could happen the female interjected. "Hey Mikey. I haven't really gotten a full tour of the lair yet. Want to show me around? I would love to see that comic book collection you were going on about last night." Kaylee said, trying desperately to change the subject. The mere mention of comic books brought the orange-clad turtle out of his paralyzed state immediately.

"ABSOLUTELY!" Mikey shouted, standing up out of his chair and grabbing Kaylee's wrist. "Come on, Dudette! Let's see where ta start." Mikey dragged Kaylee through the door as he jumped around, in an excited Mikey fashion. "We could go to Donnie's Lab, and my room and the living room and…" The rest of the statement was cut off by the shutting of the door, leaving three turtles in its wake.

"How could should she treat it like it was nothing?!" Raph shouted at the remaining turtles.

"Like she said it is in the past. She can't really change it now so why bother thinking about it." Don said. Ironic that the turtles, including Mikey, couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Do you think she is just keeping her pain to herself?" Leo asked as a theoretical question.

"No clue." Don responded.

"This chick is one complicated puzzle." Raph said.

"Yeah. A puzzle we have to solve." Leo said. The three who hadn't been doing much, other than looking at each other as they spoke, now turned to the door. She may be a complicated puzzle with obscure pieces, but they had to fit them together. No matter what it takes.


	8. Lost in Thought

"Okay so you've seen EVERYTHING on the bottom floor. Now on to the top floor." Mikey spoke, smiling at Kaylee with a Cheshire grin. The only issue with getting to the top floor was the lack of stairs. The leap wasn't too high, but a regular jump would not get a person close enough to the ledge. One would have to be skilled to get up to that height. "Hop on." Mikey said, showing his shell to the seemingly incapable female.

"Tell you what. You go first and then I will try to copy your movements and if I can't get then we try piggy back. Okay?" Kaylee said.

"Alright, but, if you don't get it, don't feel bad. I am a professional." Mikey said, with a joking smile.

"Okay. Go ahead, Mr. Professional." Kaylee said, rolling her eyes and smiling back. Mikey began the leap after that, bouncing between two columns that led to the ledge about six times before getting there. He then walked to the edge and looked down at Kaylee who seemed impressed and slowly applauding him.

"Thank you. Thank you." Mikey said, bowing and blowing air kisses to his imaginary fans. "And that's how its done, son."

"My turn." Kaylee said. She backed up a few steps and then ran for it. She made the first five jumps in rather messy but suitable fashion, but screwed up on the last one. She almost fell completely backwards, but Mikey grabbed her wrist and pulled her up the rest of the way. Kaylee panted slightly and looked at Mikey.

"Thanks." Kaylee said.

"No prob. I give you a nine for getting up here, but like a three for gracefulness." Mikey said, causing Kaylee to giggle at her own klutziness. "Now come on. My comics are waiting." Mikey yanked both of Kaylee's arms and led her into his extremely messy bedroom. Mikey's room defined mess. Pizza boxes littered the floor, the bed was unmade, and everything that could go on a shelf or in a dresser was on the floor. A disaster except for the very organized box of comic books. "Meet my babies." Mikey said, holding up the box of comics above his head before setting it on the bed and sitting cross legged next to it. Kaylee following suit. "Please. Please. Please. Tell me. You know the Justice Force or at least the Silver Sentry."

"Are you kidding me? Luke loves comics. Especially Justice Force comics. And who doesn't known the Silver Sentry?!" Kaylee spoke, before being wrapped into an over the top turtle hug that knocked her off the bed.

"Finally, a friend that's a girl that I can discuss comics with!" Mikey yelled, not releasing his now beloved prisoner as he hugged her on the floor.

"Yeah, Mikey. But I only can talk comics if I can breathe." Kaylee said, in between gasps for air.

"Sorry." Mikey said, letting Kaylee go and leaning back onto his knees. Kaylee gasping for air as she also sat on her knees. "It's just that April doesn't usually like talking about my comics." Mikey finished. Kaylee wished to ask more about April, who the four had talked about a lot, but she didn't seem pushy or nosy. The turtles were nice, strong, and she could see becoming good friends with them so she didn't want her curiosity to get in the way. "Hello? You in there?" Mikey asked, waving his arms in front of her face.

"Yeah. Sorry. I just zoned. I guess." Kaylee said, looking Mikey in the eyes.

"Totally chill, dudette. Now. Shall we look at my favorite issue..." Mikey was cut off by a very aware female voice.

"You mean the one where the Turtle Titan meets Silver Sentry." Kaylee stated, smiling brightly and laughing slightly at the shocked look she received from the orange clad turtle.

"No... maybe. How did ya know?" Mikey asked, confused.

"You are a turtle who wears orange much like the Turtle Titan and you sound like how I pictured him. It seemed obvious that you would like him." Kaylee said, factually.

"Wow." Mikey said. "I think we are going to be great friends." Kaylee laughed.

"So we going to read that comic or what?" Kaylee asked as Mikey pulled out the much cared for comic and, almost on command, began his one man show which Kaylee watched.

The teen teripins all had different ways of dealing with confusion and unanswered questions. Don retired to his lab area after the confusion that occurred in the kitchen. He pictured talking to Kaylee and getting all the answers right away, but instead he just had more questions. His lab was the only place he could think of that always provided him the correct answers. Raph had two punching bags, one in the common area and one in his room. He walked to the closest one and began pounding on it, as if the release of energy would give clues into the mysteries that faced them. Leo trained in the center of the lair, thinking that focusing his chi would open up the hidden locks of questions. Laughter echoed through the lair from Mikey's room. The door was wide open and Mikey's impressions of the Silver Sentry passed right through it.  
About fifteen minutes later, the sound of the stone elevator that was built into the lair was heard by all in the underground home, minus Kaylee and Mikey who were still endlessly chatting. April walked out of the elevator carrying a black backpack. She was followed by Casey. Leo was the first to greet both of them, in his usual polite manner. Both Don and Raph came to say hi as well.

"Hey Case. April. What's in da bag?" Raph asked, pointing to the bag that hung off April's shoulder.

"Hi guys. Don texted me on his shell cell saying that you guys have this girl staying with you so I brought some necessities. Clothes, shampoo, toothpaste. After I picked up this stuff I called Casey." The teen red head said.

"Thanks April. Kaylee didn't, exactly, get a chance to bring a lot with her." Leo stated.

"So can we meet this chick? I mean you guys are great and all but we are like part of the few humans who know and like ya. Adding one more will be totally rad." The gapped tooth hockey player spoke.

"Yeah. Definitely. Raph, do you want to break up the gigglefest?" Leo asked, the missing two still clueless to the presence of the humans. Raph was not one for moments such as the one between Mikey and Kaylee. He would have done anything else then to enter the superhero geek-a-palooza going on upstairs.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Raph asked, looking at Leo. Leo shook his head which received a mild glare from red clad turtle. After the glare, Raph did his own way of getting to the second landing, which was running and pulling himself up without any leaps in between the columns, and went to receive his youngest brother and his house guest.

"April, Casey. There is something you should know. Kaylee has been through a lot and we are trying not to push her unless necessary so just walk in cautious circles. Okay?" Don spoke and received two nods of agreement.

"How did you guys meet her anyway?" April said.

"Well..." Leo told the abbreviated version of their meeting of Kaylee as well as how training went that morning and what happened afterwards, purposefully ignoring the bit about her crying in his room. By the time his storytelling was done, the three that been on the second floor were standing on the ledge to get down. Kaylee was more afraid of the jump down than the jump up, but had more confidence in getting down so all at once the three teens on the ledge went for it. Though Kaylee lacked fluid motions, she successfully made it down without needing to be caught by any of the turtles.

"A little better. Ten for getting down and a five for gracefulness." Mikey said. Kaylee rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but smile. Raph smacked Mikey in the head. "Ow! What was that for?!" Mikey shouted. Raph shrugged.

"Felt like it." Raph smirked and Kaylee giggled. The three than proceeded to the area by the elevator for their meet and greet.

"Hi. I'm April." The red head said, stepping forward so she was standing right in front of Kaylee. Her smile, eyebrows and posture all exuded a feeling of kindness and welcoming, but the look in her eyes was rather calculating. April studied the female that stood in front of her. Kaylee's leather jacket was still off so all her scars were revealed and the way that April looked at her made her uncomfortable. Kaylee's arms were wrapped around herself tightly, but her eyes stared straight at April. April offered her hand and Kaylee shook it kindly before returning to her position.

"Kaylee." The wrapped female spoke. Casey stepped forward after that.

"Name's Casey. Casey Jones." The human male teen introduced.

"Nice to meet both of you." Kaylee said, smiling. The much expected awkward silence occured right after that. Until Raph spoke.

"Hey Case. I believe that I owe you a rematch after I won yesterday." Raph pointed out, talking about his wrestling match with Casey the other day.

"Since when did you win, Raph. I washed the floor with your sorry shell." Casey said, poking Raph's upper shell on his front side.

"You wish you did, lard butt." Raph taunted.

"We need a ref. Mike?" Casey said.

"Yeah Dude. I got this." Mikey stated, wrapping an arm around Raph. "Leo your on Casey's team. Don your on Raph's. Prepare the fighters for battle!" Mikey shouted in his best sports announcer voice. The five male teens split to go to the open center of the lair while the two teen females remained by the door. They had done this before, living in the sewers you don't have many options for entertainment. As Leo and Don revved up their fighters and Mikey, basically, jumped out of his shell, April decided to speak to the new edition.

"I brought this for you." April said, handing Kaylee the black bag that had been hanging on her shoulder and smiling brightly. "I thought you might like having some shampoo, other clothes, and stuff since you might be here for a while. Sorry if the clothes are a little big I just grabbed what I could."

"Thanks. A ripped black t-shirt and no clean clothes or toiletries probably wouldn't have been a very ideal scenario." Kaylee said, smiling at April and swinging the bag over her right shoulder. April smiled, but frowned soon after.

"The guys told me what happened. If you ever need to talk to someone that is not a male mutant, you can always come to me." April said, laying a hand on Kaylee's left shoulder and looking her in the eyes.

"I'll keep that in mind." Kaylee said, a grateful smile gracing her face. "Do they do this a lot?" Kaylee asked, turning the conversation away from herself. April laughed softly.

"Yeah." April said.

"They speak a lot about you. You know? They really really care about you." Kaylee said.

"They helped me when I needed it. We are like family." April said.

"Silence ladies and gents!" Mikey yelled. "The fight is on. On the count of three may the battle begin. You know the rules no weapons. One, two, three!" Mikey shouted to begin the fight.

Leo and Don stepped back as Casey and Raph charged each other. Cheers and taunts were heard back and forth. There was no real pattern just a lot of rolling on the ground and punches that only seemed to hit the ground. In fighting, Raph may be more formally trained, but Casey had some relatively useful street smarts. Against one another, they were almost equals. Everyone was into the fight even April and Kaylee. In the end, Casey won the round by pinning Raph.  
"I let ya win." Raph said, standing up.

"Sure ya did, Raph." Casey said.

"Fine ya won. Big whoopty woo." Raph said, grabbing Casey who had stood up as well and bringing him into a noogie. Everyone laughed including Kaylee. Kaylee had expected a lot of things in her life, but laughing with four mutants and two strangers in an underground home was not on her radar. Raph released Casey before Mikey came up with the next activity.

"While we are up to rematches, I think that I owe Casey, Don and you, Raphie Boy, a rematch on Space Invaders. Since I conquered shell last time." Mikey said.

"Ya wish, moron. You're on." Raph said to Mikey.

"Ya didn't win last time, shell head, and you won't win this time either." Casey said, confidently.

"I did to win last time. You just a refuse admit that I am the champion! Don, this rematch is happening. You in?" Mikey asked, receiving two dirty looks from Raph and Casey.

"Yeah. Um... April do you wanna?" Don asked April, who stood next to him, awkwardly

"Sure." April said, smiling.

"Sweet!" Mikey yelled. "I'll go set it up!" Mikey ran off to go set up the game as the other four followed close behind.

The five had gone into the living area. Mikey sat on the floor, as close to the TVs as he could get, Raph sat in the recliner, and April sat on the couch in between Donnie and Casey. There were only two controllers, so the rounds were one on one. Raph against Mikey and Don against Casey. After that, winner would play winner. The rounds were short, but they would often call immediate rematches or fouls until they were truly required to stop. As the five began to play their game, Kaylee and Leo remained standing where the others had been previous.

Kaylee stood, looking towards the living area, but not moving towards it. She wanted to go be part of their games, but this wasn't her family. She knew that she didn't have one. Here, she was just the extra. They were great, but, when it came down to it, they wouldn't want her. No one ever really did. They had their ways and she just wasn't part of them. At least that is how she felt about it.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Leo asked.

"Yeah." Kaylee said, smiling that soft smile she was so keen to.

"You like to do that don't you?" Leo said.

"What?" Kaylee asked, turning to Leo.

"Going off somewhere else and then coming back and smiling as if it never happened." Kaylee giggled lightly. She was anything, but an open book and here Leo was explaining a usual with her. This was a rare finding.

"Yeah. I guess I do that. Just get lost in thought." Kaylee said.

"My brothers and I do the same thing. We all get lost in thought. Raph in his anger, Mikey in his insanity, Don in his knowledge, and me in my worries and strategies."

"Worries?" Leo smiled.

"Yeah. Worries. I am the leader. My brothers are my responsibility so I worry about them. Don't tell them that though. I don't want them thinking that I have gone soft or anything." Leo said.

"I won't. I know where you're coming from. I am responsible for what happens to Luke." At the mention of her 'brother', Kaylee's eyes moved from Leo to the ground. "Today is his birthday and he thinks I am dead or missing." Leo laid his hand on Kaylee's shoulder and squeezed.

"It is best this way."

"I know, but I still feel like I am responsible." Kaylee said, looking Leo in the eyes with a glint of guilt. Leo was very familiar with that look he had seen it in himself many times.

"I can ask Don to give you Shell Cell. We have a secure line. It is pure Don Tech. Very reliable. You can talk to Luke on that."

"You think I can do that." Kaylee's look shifted from guilt to the same look of determination that she had used that morning at training.

"I think so. I will have to check with my brothers and Splinter, but I don't see why not." Leo said.

"Thank you. I promise I will repay you guys for everything."

"There is no need. We help those who need it and give it to people who deserve it." Leo said. "Now come on. You are missing a Hamato family tradition. The video game showdown is pretty great."

Leo began to walk away, but Kaylee stayed where she was. The turtles helped complete strangers in a society that cast them aside as trash. They were the saints that Kaylee had heard of in stories and they weren't human, ironically enough. Kaylee thought of them as a bunch of mismatched books that all managed to fit on the same shelf in some chaotic order. She craved that fitting in feeling, but she couldn't even figure out her own self. They were completed books, they knew who they were. She was missing pages and her binding. She would never fit into their world. Little did she know that the turtles were the ones who would find her missing pages, complete her binding and find her a place on that shelf. They just didn't know it yet.

"Are you coming?" Leo asked the distant female.

"Yeah. Sorry. I just got..." Kaylee was about to finish her statement, but was cut off by Leo.

"lost in thought."

**Author's Note: Hope you guys liked the new chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Please, review, criticize, comment. Thanks for reading! More on the way. :)**


	9. Bonding and Phone Calls

_Foot Clan Headquarters..._

The Foot Clan headquarters stood tall in the city with the clan's symbol decorating the outside in bright lights. No one knew the danger that was withheld in the building. Though a simple skyscraper, inside the building were laborotories for harsh experimentation, dojos for the ninja, dungeons for prisoners and, at the top, was Shredder's center. The building, though basking in daylight on the outside, was dark and foreboding on the inside. The man made of scars and blades stood at the top scouring over the city like a lion waiting for his prey, ten foot ninjas near him for his uneeded protection. He would have continued to stare had his adoptive daughter and right hand man, Karai, not interuppted him. Karai bowed and remained in that stance as she spoke.

"Father, the group you sent to receive the girl... their mission failed. None of them returned alive. The girl's blood was located near an apartment complex this morning, but no body. We fear that the turtles have her." The kunoichi raised her head to look at the back of her father. The anger was practically radiating off of him.

"This is a disappointment to say the least. We require her... abilities." Shredder said, turning to his daughter. Gauntlet in place. "We must find her no matter what the cost."

"I understand. The girl will be apprehended." Karai spoke. Looking into the eyes of her father, her being one of the few who could without cowering in fear.

"She must have friends somewhere. Locate them." Shredder spoke. "You are dismissed."

"Thank you, father." Karai said before turning to leave, but was stopped by Shredder.

"Oh... Karai. See to it that she comes to no harm. We need every ounce of her to enact the full plan. Not one drop of blood. The friend, however, is disposable."

_The Turtle's Lair..._

Gaming was an intense ritual in the Hamato family so when the games began it was full out war in a playful no death kind of way. Leo had yanked Kaylee into the area after him and they watched the battles commence. They both took a seat, the bag still slung across Kaylee's shoulder. Rematch after rematch it went until even Leo and Kaylee were in the running. There was more explosions coming from the screen than had ever been heard before. No one could even understand how it was possible that many of the chairs and even the couch that they been sitting on were now either abandoned or flipped over. The newly introduced female, after being blasted into defeat, took this opportunity to go get cleaned up, realizing quickly that this battle was not bound to end anytime soon. She poked April, who was not a major video game player but still enjoyed watching the others play, and told her that she was going to go to the bathroom. Sneaking out of the living area and walking to the bathroom that Mikey had refered to. Kaylee showered, removing the caked on dirt, blood and whatever else had embedded in her skin over the course of her adventure. Her tan skin lightened slightly, her hair hung longer wet, appearing black, and what little make up she had on was removed. Her appearance was completely altered to how the turtles originally met her. Kaylee observed the bandage that remained on her face from her recent scar and removed it slowly, showing the stitching which was much more preferred to the white block that had sat upon her face. April had provided many necessities shampoo, a towel, even clothes; however, April really had no clue about Kaylee's shape. There were many clothes but Kaylee decided on a rather snug black tank top, a pair of skinny jeans that were a little on the big side, and a black, red and white plaid shirt that was huge. Slipping on her leather boots, putting the bag on a towel rack and walking back out into the room. The whole experience took less then thirty minutes, meaning that the turtles and human boy did not even take notice of the girls absence while they continued to fight on. Kaylee took a seat next to April. April looked surprised for a second before realizing who the teen was then changing her look to a smile.

"Can hardly recognize you." April said to Kaylee, who pushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"Yeah. Removal of disgusting grime can do that." Kaylee said, laughing lightly. "So who's winning?"

"Don's out. Casey's out. Leo's out. Raph and Mikey are the last ones standing." April said, returning her eyes to the game.

"Come on. Come on. Come on." Mikey mumbled as he pressed the buttons rapidly, until finally. "Yes. Booyakasha! Mikey for the win!" Mikey shouted as he did a victory dance right in front of Raph.

"No way. You cheated. There is no way you could beat me." Raph said, glaring at Mikey.

"Aw. Don't be a sore loser, Raph. You'll get next time or I'll beat twice as hard." Mikey smiled, annoyingly.

"I'll show you a sore loser. Come here." Raph said, getting up just as Mikey bolted. The two were running around the lair as Mikey through goofy insults in Raph's direction which would mean a more severe beating. Brothers will be brothers. Kaylee smirked, recalling just how often some of the kids at the orphanage behaved in such a similar way.

"Well, I better get to work. Experiments to do. Inventions to create." Don spoke, as he walked towards his lab. Leo, Casey, April, and Kaylee talked as they righted the destroyed living area, turning back over couches and such. By the time that was done, Casey and April had situated themselves on the couch as April messed with her laptop and Casey flipped mindlessly through the stations on the TV. Raph had caught up with Mikey a little while before and only managed to break one piece of furniture in their miniature battle. After pinning Mikey to the ground and having Mikey compliment Raph for a good five minutes, Raph half-smiled, noggying his youngest brother's head, and then sitting down with a comic book next to Casey. Casey finally picked a station that happened to be playing Crognard the Barbarian and thus Mikey sat right in front of the screen to watch his new favorite show. Leo had slipped off to ask Don about Kaylee getting a T-Phone which meant that Kaylee was left to choose what she wanted to do within the lair so she decided to pay Don a visit. Don was working on rebuilding the Shellraiser after the Kranng had destroyed it during their invasion. There was only one problem, Don was not about to build the same kick shell car, no it had to be MUCH better than the last one, which meant new modifications which meant new ideas which often meant failed attempts and/or yelling at the machine for not taking the ideas exactly how Don wanted.

"Come on. Come on you stupid thing. I don't have another Kranng power source for you so you have to work with what I have here. There is plenty of room on you now find the energy to power it all." Don spoke to the vehicle like a person as he fiddled with the engine. Kaylee walked in unnoticed by the brainy turtle.

"Hey Don." Kaylee spoke, making Don slam the back of his head in to the hood of the car and thus he let out an audible ouch. "Oh jeez, Don. I'm sorry. You okay?" Rushing over, Kaylee watched Don closely as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah. I'm good. Just a bump. This stinking engine is the real problem." Donnie said, returning his gaze back to the vehicle and reaching in trying to find something anything that would make the car go faster.

"What's wrong with it?" Stepping in to get a closer look, Kaylee looked in.

"Nothing is wrong with it but it could be better. I mean this thing is getting hooked up with tons of new tech and the engine just can't seem to find the energy to power tons of this stuff as well as keep a fast speed. I mean it did before but the new add-ons require power that I just can't find."

"Mind if I take a look?" Don stepped aside.

"Couldn't hurt."

Kaylee reached in and fiddled with a couple of wires that when attached to certain areas of the car definitely gave it a jump start, but that was about all that could be done in the engine but that did not mean that more power could not be located. That was when a spark flashed in her mind.

"Hey Don. You have your own supply of gas, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because maybe the engine isn't what needs to be adjusted what if it's the gas." Don then got what Kaylee was talking about and they both walked over to the gas supply. Grabbing one of the cans, the two walked in rapid pace to Don's chemical table and they set to work. In sync motions collected chemicals, stirred compounds and wrote instructions in order to repeat the process until they believed to have the right formula. They filled up the Shellraiser and stepped inside the vechile and crossed their fingers as Don started it up. The car activated and all the equipment was operational but then came the accelaration test. While leaving the car in park, Don stepped on the gas and the power that came from the super charged gas and the slightly adjusted engine, made the car bounce from the amount of power being used but still having the inability to move. The bounce was a glorious feeling especially when everything was still working even on full exertion. The two turned it off and walked out.

"Kaylee, you are a genius!" Don yelled, hugging the teenage girl. This car had been bugging him for little over a week and with the help of this new friend, the thing was ready for action in an hour at most.

"You're the genius here, Don! That thing is literally the greatest car ever!"Kaylee praised Don back.

"It wouldn't be functioning if it weren't for you!" Don released her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Fine. Let us come to the conclusion that we are both geniuses." Kaylee joked.

"Agreed." Don smiled. "Where did you learn to do all that?"

"Was kind of forced to. Lived real close to an auto shop, learned to mix chemicals for medicine from some herb store I worked at for awhile, had AP Chem class, et cetera. Basically, life wanted me to comprehend at least some science. Just chemistry and engineering but, hey, comes in handy from time to time. What about you? How are you so good at all of this?" Kaylee gestured to the lab space.

"Self taught. There is not a lot to do in the sewer, believe it or not, so I got bored and busied myself with all this stuff."

"You're a real genius, Donatello, like Einstein level intelligence." Don blushed a little and Kaylee smirked.

"Thanks. It is really awesome to be able to do stuff like this along side somebody for once or, should I say, along side somebody who actually understands what they're doing and tries to figure things out when they don't get it." Don said.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. Would you be bothered if I helped with some of your inventions while I'm staying here? If this thing," referring to the Shellraiser, "is a clue at what you are capable of I would really like to see and hopefully help with more."

"It would be great working on more projects with you. Heck, we could have like twelve Shellraisers built to perfection before dinner at the rate we work." Don smiled that gap toothed smile that Kaylee could not help but smile back at. The two were about to start another project just as they heard the lab doors open and in walked Leo.

"So that's where you went, Kaylee. I was looking for you." Leo said, walking forward.

"Just been here, working on some stuff with your ingenious brother." Don blushed again as Kaylee spoke.

"And I got to work with the brilliant Kaylee." Don said, punching said girl gently in the shoulder which she reciprocated playfully. Leo scoffed slightly.

"Well you two geniuses. I thought I would inform you that Splinter said it would be a wise decision for, Kaylee, to get her own T-Phone. Just in case, they are tracking her current cell line. You got one on hand, Don?"

"Absolutely. We have tons of extras." Don said, turning to his computer desk and reaching for a box underneath it. Digging through the wires, until finally he found one of the extra phones and handed it to Kaylee. "All of our numbers are already in their including Casey's and April's, just in case. There are a couple of apps in there, a camera and stuff. Oh, and this button..." Don pointed to a red button on the side of the case. "is a distress call. You know as an extra safety precaution. Just ask if you need help with any of it."

"I think I can figure it out." Kaylee said, smiling. "This thing's so cool."

"Thank you very much." Don said, cockily. He was beginning to get comfortable with kind comments from Kaylee. She rolled her eyes, in response.

"Either of you mind, if I call Luke."

"That is why we asked Splinter. It is perfectly fine." Leo said and Don nodded in agreement.

"Awesome! Mind if I use your room, Leo."

"Not at all."

"You guys are the greatest." Kaylee said, before racing to Leo's room to call her extremely missed brother. The teenage turtles smiled and followed slowly to join their brothers in the living room area and they heard Leo's door slam which caught everyone's attention.

"She okay?" Raph asked, slightly concerned but not showing anyone around him.

"Yeah. She's just excited to call her brother is all." Don said, smirking and taking a seat next to April. Leo sat on the floor in front of the couch as they all watched the cartoon.

Meanwhile, Kaylee was pressing the numbers rapidly and pressed enter. She listened to the tone, sitting on the bed, until finally Luke picked up his cell.

"Hello?" Luke spoke, sounding weepy. No doubt hearing the news about his non biological sister.

"Hey, Bubba." Kaylee said, trying desperately to keep tears out of her voice. The boy gasped on the other side of the line.

"Kiki?"

"Yeah, baby. It's me." Luke could be heard crying but this time they were not sad tears.

"They told me you died and when I didn't see you earlier. I really thought you were not coming back."

"I know. But it is okay. I'm okay. Sorry to ruin your birthday."

"You didn't ruin it. I'm just really glad to hear you're okay. Where are you?" Kaylee bit her lip.

"I can't tell you."

"Why? Are you in trouble?"

"I was but these... people are helping me and, hopefully, the trouble will go away soon and I can see you again."

"I hope so. I miss you, Kiki."

"I miss you too, Bubba. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Besides come actually see me."

"Yeah." Kaylee sighed. "Besides that."

"You remember when I was really little and you used to sing that song. Could you sing that to me?"

"I don't know, baby. I am not really in a place where I can sing."

"Please. As a birthday present."

"Okay, but don't judge if I get the lyrics wrong." Kaylee began to sing You'll Be in My Heart from Tarzan as she had years before.

The turtles and teens began to hear, over the sound of the TV, a slight song. None of them were really curious except for Mikey of course.

"What the shell is that?" Mikey asked as he began to walk around the lair but it did not take long for him to find the culprit. Quiet singing came from Leo's room and Mikey listened in. The song was so sweet and he had heard it once before so he sat down and listened.

"Did you find it, Mike?" Raph yelled, but Mikey did not respond he just continued listening and soon Raph came over to see what happened to his youngest brother. The red banded turtle became quickly aware of why is brother disappeared. He, himself, had heard the song once and it really was nice so he remained quiet. None of the others came over because, by the time they thought about it, the singing had ended.

"I missed that. That was the first thing that popped into my head when I thought you were.. gone." Luke said, not being able to get the word "dead" out.

"I'm not gone, baby. I can promise you that." Kaylee reassured; however, she knew what needed to be said. "But, listen, okay? I am not right next to you all the time. You NEED to be careful. Extra careful and, if you ever need help, call me with no hesitation. You have to be smart. You got that? Please."

"Yeah I got it. As long as you promise to call me whenever you can. Deal?"

" Deal. Geez, so bossy. Are you sure you didn't turn twenty today?" Kaylee asked and they both laughed slightly. "I better go, sweetie. Happy Birthday. I'll see you soon."

"Okay. I love you. Oh, and tell whoever those people are hi and thanks from me."

"I love you too. And I will. Bye." Kaylee said, closing the phone and putting it in her pocket. She walked over to the door, unluckily for the two loudest turtles, and opened it. Raph and Mikey fell through and looked up at Kaylee as she cocked an eye brow. "Can I help you?" She said and the two below smiled as the girl helped them to their feet. "Mikey, Raph were you spying on me?"

"No. We just heard a sound and decided to find out what it was." Raph said, trying to cover the fact that, though that was the original reason, he stuck around to listen to her sing. Mikey did not feel like he had cover anything up, however.

"Was that you singing?" Mikey asked, smiling brightly. Kaylee's face turned practically tomato red. She was not much for singing in front of others.

"Yeah. Luke's birthday is today and he asked me to sing." Kaylee spoke, smiling sheepishly.

"No need to get all embarrassed. You have a really nice voice, dudette." Mikey said and, when Mikey could not see, Raph nodded ever so slightly (enough that Kaylee caught it).

"Thanks." She said. Her smile had turned from sheepish to just plain happy in a blink of an eye.

"No prob." Mikey said. "Now let me ask you an extremely important question." He said grabbing the girl's shoulders. "Have you ever watched Crognard the Barbarian?"

"I can not say that I have."

"Well that is a crime against all humanity. That must be rectified." He said, grinning widely. Just as Don was walking up to see where his brothers ran off to.

"Didn't know that you knew such big words, Mikey?" Don smiled at Mike.

"I've gotta brain." Mikey said, pouting a little at his brother's insult but not inherently hurt.

"Since when?" Raph added.

"You hurt me deeply, bros. But we have no time to lose. We have an emergency on our hands. An EXTREMELY important TV emergency." Mikey picked Kaylee up bridal style and threw her onto Leo as he passed and leapt back in front of the screen as Raph took his seat in the recliner and Don returned to his place next to April. The blue banded turtle and green eyed girl pushed away from each other slightly so that they were sitting next to each other and, due to the recliner being close by, Kaylee leaned her head against the arm rest of the chair, her shoulder brushing Raph's leg.

"Ya get through to yer bro I am guessing." Casey stated, looking down towards the girl.

"Yeah. He told me to say to all of you 'Hi' and 'Thanks'." Kaylee said smirking.

"You didn't tell him about us did you?" Leo asked, slightly concerned but not terribly. If Karai were any example, Leo often saw the best in people and often trusted them too freely but he could, also, be extremely over protective. Sort of self battle if one really thought about it.

"Of course not. I just said I was staying with some... people." The girl spoke.

There was a short silence and everyone turned to her including Mikey who kept Crognard in his peripheral vision. Then they all cracked up. People? But then again what was she supposed to say, four giant turtles and a huge rat who did karate. Even if it was true it was far from believable.

The turtles and humans had a great laugh but eventually their laughter died down and the groups returned to their separate conversations. Don, Casey and April were discussing what weapon was better out of their three, Mikey had returned to his obsessive TV watching, and Leo, Raph and Kaylee began speaking of other mindless things; however, one question was eating away at Kaylee's mind so, after Raph and Leo had finished a story of a dumpling eating contest they had at Murakami's, she asked.

"This may seem like an obscure question, but why me?" The two turtles looked her confused by her question. "You guys have been on so many patrols that there must be tons of people that you could bring here for protection, but the only person you ever really had live here was April and you guys knew her for awhile before then. So why me? Why now?" Red and blue looked at each other, speaking through their eyes.

"Honestly, we don't know." Leo said. "Just had a feeling."

"Hm. Maybe we'll find out why, eventually." Kaylee spoke, before changing the subject."So you guys go out on patrol, every night?"

"Yep. Unless Splinter says otherwise. I think Leo over here would die, if we didn't." Raph joked.

"Nice. Most interesting patrol story?" Leo and Raph looked at each other again and spoke together.

"All of them."

"We're kind of an interesting family which makes fer interesting outings top side." Raph said. "But if we had to choose one..."

The conversations continued until late into the evening. April and Casey left and the turtles or rather Leo decided, that despite their guest, they should have patrol anyway. This left Kaylee and Splinter alone in the lair which quickly turned into a meditation session. Splinter did not say it before but this young girl appeared familiar to him and figured that possibly a session into the metaphysical plain might reveal something. His assumption was correct.

**Hi all! So super super SUPER sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Been really busy with school, work, and family. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to update again real soon. Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for either continuing to read this or reading it now! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Please send me critiques, theories, reviews, ideas, comments, etc. Tell me what you think. I love hearing from you guys! :) Well, I am off to write the next chapter. Booyakasha and Cowabunga, my ninjas! **


	10. Remembering Shadows

The two, Master and student, walked towards the dojo and the peace and tranquility that it emanated. Cross-legged, they sat on separate tatami mats as Splinter spoke of the most basic forms for meditation. Kaylee, though she had attempted meditating before, was not aware of the steps involved in the craft. She took the advice the her new-found Master gave her, closing her eyes, back straight but comfortable, and letting her hands hang loose on her knees. Soon all that was left at least for her was sound, the feeling of the mat beneath her, and the blackness of the insides of her eye lids. She listened for further instruction.

"In order to achieve complete peace, you must clear your mind. Feel at one with, not yourself, but the feelings that surround you. Listen deeply, breathe deeply, forget all sound, all true being, and let your spirit go as it pleases." Splinter spoke gently, as he began to meditate as well. There was a sense of desire to know more that came off of Splinter that no one noticed, not even Kaylee who felt quite the opposite of Splinter. Where he wanted to know more, she wanted to know less, but the choice was not up to them but their inner spirits on what they felt needed to be revealed.

Eventually, after sitting in silence with only the sound of their breathing, the two fell into the spiritual plane. No sooner had the two arrived, with Kaylee enjoying the few seconds of true peace she was given, before she was yanked out into a stream of memories she really wished to never be unearthed. Memories flashed rapidly; a metal face with glaring red eyes, a symbol liked that of a foot print, blaring white lights, a stabbing pain in the elbow joint of her arm, teary sounding words in a dark, damp setting, and blood, lots of blood. The memories kept going but she could not take it as her eyes snapped open. Her breathing was going a mile a minute and her thoughts were all going around one question... WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT? It all felt so familiar, but it was all too nightmarish to be real. Right? Maybe only parts of it were real and the rest of it was just some nightmare. Kaylee thought trying to spit off answers in her brain. She was not even sure of herself as the images whirled round and round. Splinter had snapped open his eyes almost as soon as she did but what he saw were not her memories but the female next to him having a near panic attack. He rested his hand gently on her shouldered and she jumped slightly under his grasp but not enough to get out of it.

"My child, what did you see?" Splinter asked. Kaylee was quick to comply and hoped against hope that he some how had the answer to her dilemma. He had quickly removed his hand as she explained. As she listened to Splinter's answer, she wished she had just said nothing at all. "What you saw may have seemed nightmarish but, by your descriptions, I would say they are memories that have been pushed to the farthest reaches of your mind and, if that is true, then, I am sad to say, one thing is certain. You have seen the Shredder, face to face, before. The symbol could be only that of the Foot clan." Kaylee shook her head in disbelief.

"No, Sensei. I never saw him. I have never seen him." She rambled on.

"I am afraid that you have, child." Splinter shook, his head sadly. They all knew that the Foot wanted Kaylee for some reason, but it added another layer of tension to discover that she had already seen the face that wished to steal from the world she knew.

"Splinter, I swear I didn't know anything about it. I swear that I would have told you and the guys. Sensei, please believe me." She began rambling again. A traitor was something she was not and, therefore, she did not want to be known as one.

"There is no need to fret. I believe you as will my sons, but we must discover how or why you saw him." Splinter spoke as Kaylee shook her head again.

"I beg you not to make me see that again. True, I want to know what that was, but no more, at least for tonight."

"Of course, child. I will not force your hand, but it is important for you to understand your past so that you can learn in the future."

"I know. I know, Sensei, it is just that..." Kaylee hissed in pain as her head began to pound, no doubt from the stress of the returning memories.

"I understand. Come, you need rest. Reliving instances of life through the ways of the metaphysical plane is very draining. I'll lead you to your room." Splinter spoke as he stood, offering a furry hand to the teenage girl who gratefully took it still a little shakey but nowhere near as much as she had been when she orginally came back. Rubbing the bridge of her nose as she walked. The two walked out in the same way they walked in, Splinter gliding across the floor in front of her, cane in hand but it not making a single sound.

"My room?" Kaylee questioned, more than ready to fight off using Leo's room to sleep a second time. She easily witnessed how he was rather exhausted from his night on the couch.

"Yes, after training today, I saw to it that some sort of room would be made up for you. It is not much but we shall fix it more to your liking as time goes on, but it should make due as a place to sleep for the night." Splinter said, as they reached a door a little from Leo's that Kaylee had never noticed before. He opened it and it revealed a lamp that had been attached to a long extension cord, a pile of books that were used as a makeshift table, a mattress with a few blankets and pillows on it, April's bag, and Kaylee's jacket. The room was rather small, but had a comfortable feeling to it. "This room was left empty. We had no ideas on what it should be. I hope that it works though as your bedroom." Kaylee was speechless, the pain in her head was forgotten. This was her space, not a borrowed room or a shared one, but hers. It had been a very long time since she had HER OWN room. She slowly gathered her words.

"This is perfect. Thank you. Thank you very much." She said, smirking at the mattress. It was obvious none of the turtles had found out about her space yet because, if they had, there would be much more of them in it. They were all so defined in their personalities that they would have each found a way to add their own flare to the mix, but Kaylee was happy with the simplicity, at least for the night. Splinter was happy to see that she enjoyed the space.

"It is my pleasure." He smiled at her. "Now I believe it is time for you to rest. If you require, anything I will be in the dojo."

"Thank you, Sensei." Kaylee did not feel right hugging her teacher so she resorted to bowing before him which he reciprocated. "Good night." She spoke as she returned to standing.

"Good night." Splinter responded with a smile as he gently shut the door behind him. Kaylee looked around the room one last time before lying down on the bed and staring at the ceiling. She knew that sleep would not come easily tonight, but she was at least surrounded by the comfort of HER room. Leaving her lamp on, she drifted slowly into a sleep filled with memories. The ones she just saw and new ones, mostly familial shadows that meant something to her but she could not register, raced through her mind. Memories, had she not been sleeping she could of died from laughter, more like nightmares.

Splinter had gone to his bedroom to meditate and wait for his sons return which was only an hour or so later at around eleven. When his sons returned back at midnight or earlier, Splinter was glad because that meant that there was no fighting or bizarre findings which was always a pleasure for him, but tonight it meant explaining what Kaylee saw. They would easily wonder where their guest had gone and when the turtles wanted they got answers. Splinter could keep secrets very well but this one was not one he wished to keep to himself. Upon hearing the elevator door closed Splinter waked out, seeing his sons jumping on each other backs, laughing, goofing around as they liked to do. Splinter truly did miss the times when all they had to worry about was who could out goof who, but alas that phase could never have stayed for very long. Leo was first to notice his father approaching and he smiled.

"My sons, how was your patrol?" Splinter asked, smiling as one by one they began to realize that there Master was present.

"Nothing interesting." Raph spoke, in a laid back tone.

"How is Kaylee?" Leo asked. Leo could not put his finger on it but he felt protective of Kaylee. Not even a full day truly had gone by yet and he already felt this need to make sure she was okay.

"She is sleeping and I believe that there is something important that I need tell you." Splinter spoke, gently.

"What is it, Sensei?" Mikey asked, curiously, and Splinter smirked before returning to a serious gaze.

"Kaylee..." Splinter breathed, deeply. "has seen the Shredder, face to face." To say the turtles were shocked would have been an understatement.

"So she lied to us?" Raph said, fists clenching.

"No. I do not believe that." Splinter said, turning to Raph.

"Then why would she know what he looks like. We mentioned him but we didn't talk about what he looked like. So how would she know if she didn't lie?" Don said, intuitively.

"She was fearful. It was not a lie. I believe it to be a repressed memory." Splinter explained, defending the girl who lay sleeping in her room.

"But when did she see him?" Spoke the, uncharacteristically, serious Michelangelo.

"I am afraid that I cannot say, but, since she has seen his face, we might be able to discover why the Foot want her." Splinter spoke. "We discovered that memory through meditation perhaps we can find out more."

"Are we sure that's such a good idea, Sensei?" Raph spoke, the anger he had held at believing he had been lied to was long forgotten. Raph was in the same boat as Leo on protecting her. He felt towards her like he did towards Mikey which was strange considering that feelings like that were hard to come by for him. Truly only felt that way for those he considered family but that was over much longer time spans than a day.

"I have to agree with Raph here, Sensei. We don't want to scare her away." Don spoke. Ironic that the practically polar opposite turtles agreed on something.

"I understand, my sons, and I do not plan to push her but we must figure out why, but let us not discuss this anymore tonight. Let us talk more of this in the morning when Ms. Kaylee is present. It is late and it has been quite the day." Splinter spoke, not wishing to speak of this anymore at least for the evening. "Goodnight, my sons." Splinter turned to walk away but Mikey grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Sensei. Where is Kaylee staying?" Mikey asked, caring about the lack of sleep his eldest brother had received but, also, caring about where the teenage girl was sleeping.

"Her room." Splinter responded.

"Her room?" Leo asked.

"Yes. That spare room we had set next to Leonardo's room has been shifted to be her accommodations." Splinter spoke.

"May we go see her, Sensei? Please." Don spoke. He still felt a strange intrigue about this girl.

"She may be sleeping my sons but I believe it would be alright to check up on her." Splinter spoke as he led his sons to the girl's room and opened the door slowly so as not to wake her. The light illuminated much of the room and the girl slept facing it. Splinter stood in the center of the doorway and the turtles peeked in through either side. Studying her face, they noticed how fearful it looked and how she looked more frightened then they had ever seen her. Her breathing rapid. In comparison to the strong girl that had almost taken Raph down and the girl who was smart enough to understand Donnie lingo but yet goofy enough to understand Mikey, this was rather frightening to them and made them all feel more than a little sad for the girl they considered a friend.

Mikey was not happy with this by any means. He left the doorway and grabbed a blanket and pillow from the couch. Walking through his brothers and Sensei, he laid the blanket down on the floor and the pillow as well right next to the mattress that the girl slept on.

"What the shell are you doing, Mike?" Raph whispered, trying not to wake the girl.

"She's scared, Raph, and I want be here for her." Mikey whispered back. In all honesty, Mikey had no clue why he felt the need to do this when his bed was right on the next floor but he really did not want to leave his new comic book reenactment friend alone when she looked so scared and he did not care if it embarrassed him or her in anyway.

Leo was the next one to leave the doorway and grab his pillow and blanket from his room. He came and put it on the other side of Kaylee. His body practically on the mattress.

"Mike's right." Leo whispered to the door but his attention was on the girl on the bed. "She needs somebody there and she has no one else."

Don came in next grabbing his stuff from his room and laying next to Mikey on the other side.

"Well if everyone's doing it. I might as well too." Raph said, pretending to sound annoyed but actually kind of glad that he could be there. Grabbing his stuff and laying it down next, Splinter stood alone in the doorway. The room meant for one became much more packed. The orange masked turtle looked around the room and smiled at the fact his brothers all joined in on his anti-nightmare crusade. This same fact made Splinter smile as well.

"I guess lights out." Don said, leaning over and turning the light off. They all said their good nights to one another, still in whispers, as Splinter looked at them.

"Goodnight, my sons." Splinter whispered as he closed the door until it was open just a crack. Through the crack, he saw Raph throw his arm around Donnie, his hand rubbing Mikey's shell, and his finger tips being inches away from Kaylee's face. Don faced up towards the ceiling his arm surrounding Mikey's head and just reaching Kaylee's hair which was sprawled around her face. Mike was leaning towards Kaylee his arm around her and his fingers reaching Leo. Kaylee was balled up, her face towards Mikey, which was much more relaxed, fear gone at the presence of the turtles. Leo had his arm wrapped around her, his stomach touching her back, his fingers reaching as far as they could for all of his brothers and his other hand petting her head gently. Their breathing was very even and relaxed, peaceful.

That was when Splinter remembered. This scene was so familiar to him that it was like walking back in time. Walking back through the lit lair and turning off lights as he went to his room, Splinter thought back with his head tilted down. How could he not have recognized her, but then again it had been so long since he had seen her and she looked much different now? He remembered every thing that he had known about her, little as it was. Many thoughts ran through his mind enough to give him a headache, but one stood out. He would not tell his sons or the teenage girl until they were ready to hear the truth about it all, about the largest regret of his entire life.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it's kind of short but I plan to write more real soon. Thank you so much for reading! TONS OF TURTLE HUGS! Please Review, Question, Comment, etc. Love to from y'all! Bye for now. :) 3**


	11. Clearing Out the Mist

**Quick Author's Note: All Italics are thoughts, in this case, running through the the turtles, Splinter, and Kaylee's heads.**

Kaylee woke first the next morning to nearly complete darkness. To say she was surprised to be surrounded by mutant turtles would be an understatement; however, she was not upset to find them there. If everything she saw the day before was a sneak preview on what was to come, she would want them there. She looked down the line of turtles as Raph, Mikey, and Don continued to snore. A smile could not help but appear on her face.

"Hey." Kaylee jumped as a voice spoke behind her. "It's only me." Leo whispered.

Kaylee breathed out, her minor fear disappearing. She flipped over to look at the blue masked turtle. Her face was a couple of inches from his chest and his arms still wrapped around her as they did the night before. She kept her arms wrapped around her stomach and looked up at his face. They spoke in quiet tones.

"How are you doing?" He asked the teenage female.

"Okay." The girl replied and then she questioned her surroundings. "What are you guys doing in here anyway?"

"It was Mikey's idea. You looked like you could use some company." Leo smiled and then sighed. "Splinter told us what happened."

"He did?" Her hands clenched her sides. Kaylee was more than grateful for the dark.

"Yeah. You know you can say no. Splinter may be right but it is your decision."

"I know, but I don't even remember ever seeing what I saw yesterday. What if I am missing a lot more than just meeting the Shredder once? What if these memories can tell where I'm from or where I should go? It hurts but..." Kaylee angled her head down. "I have to know."

"Okay. Then you can count on the fact that we'll be here." Leo said, his arm tightening around her. As Leo finished speaking, the bedroom door opened to reveal Splinter.

"Good morning. Are all of you ready for training?" Splinter spoke, a smile plastered on his face. The other turtles stirred.

"Five more minutes, Sensei." Mikey begged.

"I have already let you all sleep in."

"Can we have breakfast first?" Mike tried once more.

"You may eat after training. I will see you all in the dojo in five minutes." Splinter spoke, as he walked in the direction of the dojo.

Kaylee and Leo were up in seconds, but Raph, Mikey, and Don just groaned. Kaylee just decided to readjust her hair and leave the outfit as it was. Leo decided that his brothers were taking too long as he yanked the blanket off of each of them which caused the teenage girl to laugh under her breath.

"Not cool, Fearless." Raph said, as he sat up and glared at his older brother.

"Come on, Leo. Really?" Don said, as he leaned forward on his elbows. Mikey just sat up, groaning.

"Really." Leo said, walking out of the room and towards the dojo.

"Early bird gets the worm." Kaylee said, as she followed Leo.

"We're not birds! We're turtles!" Mikey shouted after her and she heard a resounding THWACK, no doubt coming from the red banded turtle's hand hitting his younger sibling's head.

After much groaning and dragging of feet, all of the turtles and the girl were filed into the dojo. The session began as it had the day before with basic katas which lead into a sparring session. Leo had taken down Raph, Don had taken down Mikey, and Leo had taken down Don, so Kaylee was facing off with Leo.

"Don't go easy on me now." Kaylee poked, removing her flannel. She may have been afraid and seemed weak in the darkness of her room but that did not mean she could not be strong and brave when it came down to it. She was more than prepared to prove it.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Leo replied, smirking.

They fought each other without giving an inch of space between each attack. Their moves were fluid. Though Leo was trained, Kaylee had picked up one thing from the day before and that was to not get too cocky. They were equal when it came down to the fighting as it had been with Raph and Casey; however, she pinned Leo down. But this time, in order to ensure victory, she set her elbows deep in the joints of his arms, wrapped her hands around his wrists and put the whole of her weight on the blue masked turtles stomach. Raph flipped her yesterday and she was not allowing a repeat. Splinter smiled and called the fight finished. At least I know she learned to hold her ground. Splinter thought.

To finish training, there was a meditation session, something Kaylee really did not want to deal with. They sat in a circle, the turtles almost as anxious as the girl, and Splinter recited the same instructions that he had the night before about releasing the spirit. All of them had entered the metaphysical plane, but just, as it had gone the day before, Kaylee's memories took hold. This time more clear. Shredder's face was not as disembodied as it appeared. The background was that of her old home. The Foot clan symbol became a photograph on a wall. The blood was still everywhere but this time it fell in gorey scenes of people losing their lives to the Shredder, of thousands of tubes being attached to arms so they could draw the sweet life force of the person who held it. The dank place picked up a noxious odor but still remained dark, as though not yet ready to be revealed. The memories spun rapidly more so than before. Her eyes snapped open and she pushed back from the circle. Shredder had been in her life for longer than she could have ever imagined and she was not aware. Her breathing grew rapid but she calmed herself before the turtles could unearth themselves from their minds. The dizziness from the spinning images lingered.

Each turtle woke one by one and turned to look at Kaylee. Their journeys to that mental plane were far different from what the girl experienced. Soon all of them were awake, including Splinter.

"Kaylee, you okay?" Mikey asked. The five that surrounded her all gave her concerned looks. She smirked and nodded.

"Did you see anything new?" Don asked.

"It was all more clear like before it was mist and now it's images." She raised her posture to be perfect as she sat on her knees. "He was there. Why I don't remember him? Well, that I cannot say but he was there in my house. Question is… why now? He could have grabbed me years ago, so what does he want with me now?"

"Could it be that you saw too much?" Raph guessed.

"No, because then I would have to remember something and, even so, I haven't seen him in years."

"Perhaps we will find out more when we try again on some other occasion." Splinter spoke. Though she hated it something, made her say what she did not wish to.

"Please sensei. Let me try once more. One more time for today and then we can stop. Please." She asked. Why am I doing this? I can do it alone. She thought.

"Alright but this time we will lend you our spirits. Perhaps this will assist you."

"Thank you, Sensei." Kaylee crawled back over to the circle. As the words were recited once more, the turtles, the girl and their Sensei were all found in the same plane and, just as the girl was being pulled away once more, the rest of the group latched unto her so they were pulled with her. This time the scene was vivid, the one of her home and how it once was. They all looked around and saw what she had seen; there was no speaking. The Foot clan symbol hung on the wall and all of a sudden the front door was flung inwards as the Shredder adorned in his armor walked through it with a group of Foot ninja. Even though it was a memory, the turtles and Splinter instinctively got closer together. in battle position. Suddenly, a man and woman walked into the room to talk with the Shredder.

"Mom, Dad." The teenage girl whispered. It took everything Kaylee had not to cry at the sight of them.

"She is right over there, sir. She is ready for the next round of experiments." spoke the memory of Damien, Kaylee's "father". The group that was not a part of the memory turned to look at a playpen with a four year old little girl bouncing inside of it. The child Kaylee smiled, completely clueless to what was going on. The turtles and Splinter kept looking between the teen version and the child version with a sense of grief.

"She has healed very well since last time." Lucy spoke. _Last time?_

"Excellent." The Shredder said, as he walked towards Lucy. "Tell me. Do you two recall what happened to her a few years ago when she was taken and left on your doorstep?"

"Yes, master." The two responded.

"We never did find out who did it, but some new evidence has been uncovered." The Shredder said, as he grew progressively closer to Lucy. "We, finally, discovered who did it." Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Shredder's gauntlet was through the young woman's stomach. Lucy gasped, as did the teenage girl, and Damien looked away as a few tears streamed down his face. "It never occurred to any of us that you would take the child, after all it was a complete shock when she landed at your feet once more; however, lucky for us we were looking at where she was taken from once more and, lo and behold, there was your DNA and a closer look at the surveillance caught your movement in the corner. After all, your beautiful blue tips on your hair are quite noticeable." Lucy had tears streaming down her face as the little girl screeched at the metal man. "You were so close but yet so far from being free." With that said, Shredder slowly pulled his gauntlet up her body until it hit her heart at which point he lifted her with his blades and threw her against the wall and off his weapons. Just like that, Lucy was dead.

The Shredder turned to the Foot ninja in the door. "Take the girl. It is time for the next round of tests." The Foot ninja did as they were told and grabbed the girl and held her still as she wept. "Take this as a warning, Damien. You are expendable at best. Do not disappoint me." Shredder threatened, in an alarmingly close way. He then quickly turned to the front door as he became more aware of his "experiment" as she continued to scream. "Wipe her memory. We can not have these emotions interfering with our results."

Stop. The scene stopped and the world began to spin even faster than before. Not a word had been said between the mind travelling group and now everything began to settle. _What did "experiments" mean? What did they do to her memories? Who was Kaylee?_ The spinning got more and more uncontrollable as Kaylee slipped to the floor of her mind. The turtles and Sensei got closer, but just as they were about to comfort her, she looked up with a tear streaked face and they were automatically pushed out of the metaphysical world.

The dojo slowly faded back into their vision and they looked around confused. Kaylee then stood up out of the circle, her head hanging and ran out of the room.

"Kaylee, wait." Don said, but was held back by Splinter. They all heard the door to exit the lair open and close.

"My sons what you have just witnessed has completely changed Ms. Kaylee's perception of herself and life. This is a time where none of us can help her, at least not now." Splinter said, sadly.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Raph asked. as the other turtles sat downtrodden.

"Follow her from a distance and make sure that she does nothing that gets herself hurt." Splinter said.

"Yes Sensei." Leo said. "Let's go, guys." The turtles ran after the girl and Splinter was left alone in the dojo once more.

"Please provide her with the comfort that only you four ever could." Splinter said, as he entered into meditation to see if he could help the girl through a mental way.

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR STILL READING THIS, IF YOU ARE! Applying to college is eating up all of my time, so I am extremely sorry for the delays in posting. Feel free to review, comment, message me, etc. What type of "experiment" do you all think Kaylee is? Would love to hear from you and I hope this chapter was worth the wait. LOTS OF LOVE AND TURTLES HUGS! 3 3 3**


	12. Calm in the Storm

The girl's feet led for her as she ran through the tunnels. Nothing in her mind was clear and, as far as she was concerned, the world did not exist in those moments of pure adrenaline. Even though the turtles were not far behind her, she sensed nothing, not even the endless streams of tears that raced down her face. The memories that she just experienced played on loop in her head and she desperately wished they could be long forgotten once more. There was still so much that she did not know, so much that she wanted to know but could not come to understand. Soon the tunnels began to run out and Kaylee found the only way to escape her confusion and release her tension was up, so she slinked her way up the ladder. She could feel muscles pull as she moved the cover away from the opening and inhaled at the change in atmosphere. The sky was extremely dark, snow was pouring down, giving the sky the appearance of almost nighttime, and the air was incredibly thick with snow but Kaylee was far past caring what the weather was doing. As she exited the sewers, she even neglected to slip the manhole cover back on. Usually the turtles would not venture out during the day but they needed to follow her. They managed to slip on their winter gear before the escape which was a benefit at the very least but even they were not ready for the icy air.

Rooftop after rooftop, the girl skipped over as she raced froward until she began to realize that her supposedly mindless forward journey had turned out to be a completely schemed out escape to a place of comfort. Before she even knew it, Kaylee was looking down at Luke's bedroom apartment window from her perch. The pumping adrenaline paused and the world finally caught up to her as she looked at the too familiar window. Luke sat inside, more than likely enjoying his peaceful snow day at home completely unaware of any onlookers. The female smiled and wanted to crack up at the fact that she couldn't even last two days without her "little brother" but her emotions got the better of her. Walking to the middle of the roof, she kneeled in the slowly gathering snow and just gasped, not hyperventilating exactly but gasping in the air over and over. Everything was happening like a whirlwind and she could not stop it. She was so tired of crying that, once she realized the frozen tears on her cheeks, she wiped them away with enough force to bruise. Slowly she closed her hands around her mouth and screamed, over and over and over again until she had no air left. She curled as far in herself as she ever possibly could. _Pathetic._ She thought. That was when the previously hidden turtles exposed themselves to her. They all sat to meet her position but very slowly so as not to frighten her.

"Kaylee?" Mikey spoke first as he exposed his face and attempted to get his head in a position where he could make eye contact with the girl. He did not need to, however, as she lifted her head to look at him. The turtles saw how bloodshot her eyes were and how red her face was almost instantly, whether it was from emotion or the cold they could not say. Sympathetic looks glazed their faces but all Kaylee saw was pity which was the opposite of what she wanted. As she stood up, she looked down at the turtles.

"What are you guys doing out here?" She questioned, but came to her own conclusion. "You guys were tailing me. Why?"

"Because we were worried about you," said the blue banded turtle as they all stood.

"Even Master Splinter was," interjected Raph.

"What about you?" Don asked. None of them recalling anything special about the rooftop they were on. Kaylee pointed her thumb in the direction of the apartment complex.

"Needed to see someone." She said. Realization dawned on the four.

"You can't see him, Kaylee. Heck, you shouldn't even be out here in the first place." Mikey said as he spoke for the others.

"I know but he, at least for now, is the only sturdy thing in my life. I just needed to see him. That's it." Kaylee said, walking to other side of the roof. "Now I'm going back to the lair. It's freezing out here. You guys coming?" The girl smirked falsely but, in the weather, all expressions looked the same, without any falsities.

The four nodded their heads and walked to the edge of the roof. They all ran together; however, Kaylee and Raph stayed a little behind and the red banded turtle got close enough to the girl so they could have their own private conversation.

"Look, I can never get everything you are going through but I do understand what confusion about one's self feels like." Raph said, shaking his head. "I stink at talking about this stuff but I guess what I'm trying to say is I'll hold the punching bag if you need me to."

"Thanks, Raph." Not all of his words made sense but she understood the sentiment. "I'll keep that in mind." With that they caught up with the other three and conversation ensued. They threw snowballs, joked around, completely forgetting why they were up there in the first place.

What they did not know, however, was the entity watching them from a distance.

"Tell Shredder that I have found a location of one of the girl's friends. She is within our grasp," spoke the ninja. The Foot clan soldier than ran into the white blanket falling from the sky and disappeared. If the girl was not going to comply, they would force her to, even if they had to damage that precious little boy that she seemed so fond of.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay! Was finally able to finish a chapter. Thank you all so much for your patience and thank you all for reading! What do you all think will happen? What will the Foot do to Luke? As always, please comment, review, question, etc. :) :) Hope to post a new chapter really soon! Lots of love and TURTLE HUGS! 3 3**


	13. Promise

After that night, the girl never left the lair. Days turned into weeks and the five became extremely close as the time passed. The young teen had become Mikey's older sister, much like April. She became Don's fellow scientist, though nowhere near as good as him, and Raph's sparring partner but no matter how close they all were, Leo and Kaylee had a special bond that was different from anyone else's, practically inseparable. Her training had developed greatly over that short period and she was soon a close match with the turtles, surprising everyone even herself. In meditation, however, no new growth was occurring in the girls memories. The only thing that was clear was the night of her mother's death. The shadowy area was still dark and no matter what she tried it wouldn't clear. She still had no clue how she came to be in Shredder's possession or what type of experiments they were running on her. Frustration filled her as did desperation but the brothers were always there for her no matter what. Through nightmares and fits of anger or sadness, they all took care of her as she did them. The nightmares persisted and it soon became apparent that Kaylee was not the only one who suffered from terrors such as those so they all decided that it may be better if they all stayed together at least for a little while longer. Truthfully though, there was peace among the household. The turtles went out at night and April and Casey often swung by to talk to the girl. She called her "brother" almost everyday until his family had taken him on a trip two weeks before and they were unable to talk due to his lack of connection but this did not bother her, as long as he was safe. Though all was well, claustrophobia began to engulf the girl until she was about ninety thousand percent sure that if they did not let her out soon she would explode.

The day had gone like any other the four were just about to head out when Kaylee blocked their path to go.

"Ah, Kays. We've kind of gotta go." Mikey said, trying to step past her as she maneuvered to prevent his escape.

"Take me with you." Kaylee said, practically begging as she looked each of them in the eyes.

"You know we can't do that, Kay." Raph said, shaking his head and crossing his arms.

"Guys, I'm not asking. If I don't get out of here, I think I will actually wither away to nothing. Please." Stepping forward as she spoke.

"It's for your own good." Don said, trying to get by.

"No, not anymore. I can't hide forever." They were all going to try and convince her that it was better for her down there when Splinter walked in.

"Shouldn't you all have left by now?"

"Sensei, can I go above ground?" Kaylee questioned, bowing (a sort of kiss up kind of move).

"Yes."

"That's not fair. Please... wait, did you say 'yes'?" All of them were just as confused as she was.

"You have been down here for nearly two months now. You need to get above ground. I 'm just surprised you did not ask sooner." He said, smiling as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Sensei, thank you." She said, getting ready to make a break for it with the other four.

"However." All of them sighed and looked at their master. "You should not leave unarmed." He said, leading them all to the dojo but addressing the girl. "You have used every weapon and trained well with each but one stuck out as the most connected to you, so I believe these belong to you." Splinter finished as he handed the girl the sickle like blades, the kama.

"Seriously, Sensei?" She questioned his sanity as she bounced the weapons in her hands.

"Yes, you are more than capable."

"Thank you." Kaylee said, with as much gratitude as she could lace her voice with.

"Now all of you go and be safe." He smiled as the teens bowed and then took off for the tunnels.

* * *

Once they made it to the rooftops, Kaylee flopped down and stared at the sky.

"Air! Fresh non-sewer air!" She smiled which only meant everyone else did to.

"Well, are you just going to lay around here or are we going on patrol?" Raph said, attempting to come off as impatient but his eyes telling a different story.

"It depends," Kaylee spoke as she rose to her feet. "if you can keep up." Without another word, the girl was off running at full speed, which was nearly triple than usual due to all of that bottled up energy. The four followed close on her heels until they were all on an even plain. Running for what must have been hours, they came to rest at the rooftop they had all been on months before. They were all talking and laughing, enjoying Kaylee's new found freedom.

"I missed this city, or at least the top of it, more than I would like to admit." Kaylee said, laughing. "Oh, before I forget, can we please test these out?" She said, referencing her new weaponry.

"I don't know, dudette. We ARE professionals, especially me." Mikey said, pulling out his nunchucks.

"That's what you said about Space Invaders, Mike, and guess who beat you seven to six." She said, making fun.

"Hey! Not cool! You know that'd been unfair!"

"No offense, Mikey, but us bringing in pizza and you getting distracted does not count as 'unfair'." Don agreed.

"Et tu, Donatello. Well, I guess I must battle for my title then." The orange banded turtle said, as the others pulled out their weapons. "Prepare to be amazed at my... NUNCHUCK FURY!" Mikey shouted as their mini battle began. They fought like children, messing around, feigning fake deaths, and all in all just having fun. No victors were announced and by the end they were all laying on the rooftop. Leo and Kaylee in one pile, Don by himself and Mikey and Raph stacked on one another.

"I believe that I won." Kaylee said, breathlessly.

"Not yet." A deep voice said, that immediately sent shivers down the five's backs. They were all up in an instant, weapons drawn, and looked at their surroundings. Foot ninja were everywhere and none other than the Shredder himself stood in front of them. Immediately, the four brothers were in a protective stance in front of Kaylee.

"How?,"breathed Don.

"We've simply been lying in wait, turtle, and it helps when you have someone who has been in contact with you filth." Shredder spoke, using the spikes on his gauntlet to summon Karai and her guest.

"Luke." Kaylee said, gasping for air. Heart pounding in her ears, she gripped her kama in a painful grip and looked ready to kill. Had the turtles not been in her attack zone, she would have jumped to destroy the creature in front of her. Her brother was bruised, bleeding, beaten, all life gone from the once happy eyes as he stared at his sister.

"Kiki, help me. Please, Kiki. I want to go home." He said, tears drawing to his eyes and the same reaction reflecting in his sister. His begging continued.

"Shut him up."The monster spoke. Karai reacted by punching him in the gut and he coughed up blood in response. Leo and Raph both had to hold Kaylee back from striking.

"You freaking touch him again and I swear..." She said, seething in anger.

"You'll what?" Metallic laughter filled the air."It seems like I'm in control of this situation and unless you want his blood on your hands, I suggest you listen." Gauntlet at the ready to strike, he continued and even Mikey listened. "I've been seeking you for quite a long time and you have done quite well covering your tracks except there was one snow storm." Realization crashed down on them with the impact of an avalanche. "That is how we found this one." He grasped Luke's chin. "His parents posed a problem but not for long; however, let us get down to business." Strolling towards the four and being blocked by a wall when trying to reach his target. "My offer is you come with me and I allow him and your pets to live."

"They are not my pets. They are my friends and his name is Luke." She said.

"Whatever you wish to call them, that is the deal. Take it or I will kill them." She looked down and the four looked at her with the same expression of defiance, but before they could say anything, she spoke.

"Okay. I will go with you." Sheathing her weapons and walking forward.

"Are you crazy?" Raph yelled. "Do you seriously believe we'll just let you go?"

"I think she should go." Leo said, anger lacing his voice.

"Fearless, you can't be that stupid!"

"No, Raphael! I'm being smart. Of course, we'll need to say our goodbyes." He said, sheathing his katana and turning to his newly found best friend. Hugging her tightly, he stuck a tracker on her neck and whispered in her ear. "We'll find you." Releasing her, the other turtles said nothing and looked away. She walked forward and Foot restrained her.

"Now let him go." She said.

"That was not the deal." Shredder said as he grabbed the girl. "He gets to live as do they, but I did not mention freedom. He is insurance. Let's go!" The master said and all of them disappeared in puff of smoke, leaving the turtles alone on the now too quiet roof.

"Don, turn on your T-phone. Now! Find the signal from the tracker on Kaylee's neck." Leo said, when he thought that the coast was clear.

"That's what you were doing?" Mikey asked. "I mean I don't understand everything but even I can tell how quickly this plan could go downhill, Leo."

"I know, but what other choice did we have?"

"I'd have to agree with Leo. You know just how much she cares about Luke, Mike. If he died because of her, she would never forgive herself." Don said as he worked on opening the app and locating the signal. "Got it! They're currently on Bleaker and it looks that they are heading straight to Foot clan central."

"Okay." In the distance, the first signs of morning were appearing. "We're going to have to get back to the lair. We'll get ready and come for her as soon as the sunsets again."

"We can't just leave her, Fearless."

"We don't have a choice, Raph. She'll be okay." Leo said, trying to convince himself as well as his brothers that she would be okay for one day. "She's strong. Now let's go."

_We'll get you back, Kaylee. We promise. _

**Author's Note: What will happen next? Now that Shredder has Kaylee, what will happen to her? Guess you are going to have to keep reading to find out. As usual, PLEASE, review, question, etc. Thank you for reading! Lots of love and tons of turtle hugs! 3 3**


End file.
